One Piece: La aventura continua
by Zlesenger09
Summary: Navegando por el nuevo mundo en busca de cumplir sus sueños la tripulacion se encontrara con nuevos personajes que los ayudaran en el resto del viaje, ¿encontrara Luffy a la persona que se convierta en el temido Primer Oficial de los Sombrero de Paja?
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece: La Aventura Continua.**

**Capitulo 1: ¿El nuevo Nakama?**

El Thousand Sunny continuaba navegando como siempre en dirección de la siguiente isla, habian pasado ya dos semanas desde que tocaran un nuevo puerto y la tripulación, en especial su Capitán comenzaba a sentirse aburrida sin nada nuevo que hacer.

Por tal motivo y a su manera, cada uno de ellos intentaba entretenerse como mejor les parecía, el trío hiperactivo del grupo, es decir, Luffy, Ussop y Chopper intentaron divertirse jugando a las escondidas, sin embargo el ruido que armaban como cada vez que se juntaban los tres hizo que Nami saliera para detener el juego y tras darle un golpe a cada uno los mando a que hicieran silencio.

Los tres apaleados Mugiwaras, no tuvieron mas opción que tirarse a la sombra del árbol hasta que el aburrimiento se hizo insoportable y a Ussop se le ocurrió la idea de pescar con unas nuevas cañas que el habia echo y unas redes que Franky habia realizado. Los otros dos, rápidamente estuvieron de acuerdo con eso y los tres se dedicaron a intentar atrapar a los peces que pasaban por debajo del barco.

Zoro en tanto, y tras entrenar duramente en el puesto de vigía de la nave, se habia acostado para descansar un rato y habia terminado quedándose dormido.

Sanji estaba en la cocina como de costumbre preparando el almuerzo y unos pequeños bocadillos para sus hermosas damas.

Franky estaba en su sala construyendo un nuevo dispositivo para el Sunny que estaba seguro que les gustaría a todos una vez terminado.

Brook, sentado en la proa del Barco tocaba una suave melodía que, combinada con la suave brisa y el movimiento oscilante del barco, hizo que a los tres que estaban pescando les empezara a entrar sueño.

El ultimo integrante de los Sombreros de Paja, que se habia unido recientemente a la banda, se habia quedado en la Isla Gyojin para terminar unos asuntos que debía arreglar antes de dejar la Isla, diciendo que los alcanzaría mas adelante y puesto que contaba con un Eternal Pose Luffy estuvo de acuerdo en zarpar antes no sin antes hacerle prometer que no se tardaría mucho en unírseles, a lo que el nuevo Mugiwara accedió de buena gana y se despidieron con un hasta muy pronto.

Nami, despues de terminar con los últimos retoques de un mapa que le habia quedado pendiente de la noche anterior, decidió que era hora de tomarse un descanso y sin mas que decir salio afuera de su habitación, tomando una silla y encontrándose con Robin que ya estaba tomando un poco de sol y fresco de la mañana.

-Hola Robin- La saludo Nami- ¿disfrutando del fresco?

-Si- Le respondio la mujer con una sonrisa- definitivamente este es el mejor lugar para descansar.

-Verdad que si- Le dijo Nami muy contenta extendiendo su silla y sentándose al lado de Robin, sin haberse percatado de que ya habia una silla vacía alrededor de la mesa.

En ese momento un pájaro que volaba alto descendió sobre el Thousand Sunny hasta posarse justo delante de Nami, la Navegante lo observo por unos segundos hasta reconocer que era uno de los pájaros que entregaban el periódico por todo el Gran Line y al parecer también por el Nuevo Mundo.

El ave se le acerco y Nami pudo tomar uno de los periódicos entregándole a cambio el dinero que correspondía al precio del diario, una vez el pago se hallaba en su pequeña bolsita en donde recolectaba el dinero, el pájaro batió sus alas levantando vuelo y se marcho.

-¿Algo interesante Nami?- Pregunto la Arqueóloga de la banda despues de que la Navegante leyera algunas hojas.

-Al parecer no- Respondio esta un poco distraída- solo más de lo mismo de siempre.

-Ju ju ju, pues yo no consideraría poca cosa toda la muerte y destrucción que hay en el mundo desde hace dos años-.

-Tampoco yo, sin embargo, desde que Barbablanca murió mas que todos esos estupidos piratas cometiendo actos y crímenes horribles solo para ganar un poco de fama y atención en medio de tantos nombres y los Marines que actúan igual o peor de crueles que ellos no ah sucedido nada realmente digno de mención-.

-Humm, entiendo a lo que te refieres- Le dijo Robin sonriendo- pero, no estas del todo acertada Nami.

-Eh, ¿no lo estoy?- Le pregunto con incredulidad- ¿a que te refieres?.

-Me refiero al artículo al que te acabas de pasar por estar pendiente de mis palabras-.

La chica volvió su vista al periódico y dando vuelta la hoja se encontró con unos tétricos ojos que la miraban dentro de un cartel de ''Se Busca''.

Debajo del cartel habian unas grandes letras que rezaban:

''**La Muerte Blanca, vuelve a aparecer´´.**

-¿Eh?, otra vez este tipo- Se sorprendió la chica, colocando bien el periódico- que ah echo esta vez- Dijo y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-**Sendra D Fenrir, el mismo sanguinario sujeto que hace poco menos de un año golpeo salvajemente hasta la muerte a un Tenryuubito, convirtiendose en el primero que atenta contra la vida de los descendientes de los creadores del Gobierno Mundial desde que el Infame Pirata Monkey D. Luffy lo hiciese hace mas de dos años antes de la Guerra contra Barbablanca, ah vuelto a hacer de las suyas al hundir una flota de la marina de 16 barcos el solo, de momento se desconoce el numero de bajas que este nuevo ataque ah causado.**

**Desde que se diera a conocer al mundo al matar a un Noble Mundial, este asesino ah estado atacando sin descanso a los defensores de la paz y la Justicia en el Grand Line llegando ya con este nuevo ataque a la suma de 87 barcos de la marina hundidos, 2 bases navales destruidas y cerca de 4.000 soldados de la marina muertos. Siendo este nuevo ataque el primero que realiza en el Nuevo Mundo.**

**Por todos estos hechos Sendra D. Fenrir a sido reconocido como una de las mas grandes amenazas para la Paz del Mundo y han colocado un alto precio por su cabeza, siendo enviados varios oficiales de alto rango dentro de la Marina por el y…**

-Wow, ese sujeto si que debe de odiar a la Marina- Dijo Robin interrumpiendo su lectura- …aunque entiendo un poco ese sentimiento sin embargo.

-Si, también yo- Concordó Nami enrollando el periódico y quedándose con el cartel del tipo, observándolo una vez mas.

-La Muerte Blanca, Sendra D. Fenrir- Leyó Nami en voz baja- Recompensa: 270.000.000 de Berries, Waaa, este tipo si que da miedo- murmuro mientras le pasaba el cartel de se busca a Robin- y ademas tiene una recompensa altísima.

En la foto aparecía la imagen de un joven de la edad de Luffy y Ussop, tenia el cabello largo hasta los hombros de color blanco y ojos rojos, su piel era pálida como la leche y en su rostro no se veia ningún signo de emoción, de su boca entreabierta sobresalía un poco de sangre que bajaba por la comisura de sus labios, dándole una apariencia sanguinaria.

-La Muerte Blanca eh- Dijo Nami-

Sin embargo no era eso lo que parecía estar llamando la atención de su compañera.

-¿D?- Murmuro por lo bajo- ju ju ju parece que otra persona interesante apareció.

-Tiene muy bien ganado ese apodo, no es asi Robin… - Continuo Nami que parecía no haber escuchado el murmullo de Robin- ...¿Robin?.

La arqueóloga aun seguía metida en sus pensamientos aunque de todas formas habia escuchado las ultimas palabras de Nami..

-Si Nami, tienes razón…-Le respondio- sin embargo no estoy muy segura de si el apodo es por la piel pálida del sujeto que le da esa apariencia fantasmal o es por el hecho de todos esos uniformes blancos manchados de sangre-.

-R… Robin… por favor ya deja esos comentarios tan macabros por favor- Le suplico Nami temblando- de verdad, das mucho miedo cuando lo haces.

-Lo lamento Nami tan solo estab…- Intento disculparse Robin

-NAMI, ROBIN- Pero no llego a hacerlo pues fue interrumpida por la escandalosa voz del Capitán del barco.

El joven que portaba el Sombrero de Paja se les acercó como ya era su costumbre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Lo que causo un gesto de fastidio de la Navegante y una pequeña risita de la Arqueóloga.

-Hey, que es lo que hacen- Les pregunto a ambas.

Antes de que Robin pudiera hablar ya Nami se le habia adelantado.

-Escucha Luffy, ya te eh dicho que no vengas a molestarnos solo porque estas aburrido- Se quejo.

-Pero ahora no estoy aburrido- Le respondio el chico- solo no encuentro nada que hacer.

-Pues exactamente eso es estar aburrido Luffy, ademas que no estabas pescando con Ussop y Chopper hace cosa de unos segundos-.

-Si, pero la música de Brook los durmió- Le dijo Luffy señalando hacia donde el dúo, que estaban tirados en el césped del Sunny placidamente dormidos- yo también me estaba por dormir pero al caerme desde donde estaba me golpee la cabeza y se me fue completamente el sueño.

-Tch, maldita suerte-.

-Esta bien Nami- Intervino Robin – no hay problema con que Luffy nos acompañe, despues de todo solo estábamos conversando..

-Que bien- Grito Luffy muy contento y aprovechando la invitación se sentó en la silla vacía al lado de Nami.

-Robin, no deberías ser tan permisiva con Luffy, si le das mucho terminara abusando de tu generosidad-.

-Ju ju, bueno no es algo que se pueda evitar- Le dijo- despues de todo el es nuestro Capitán y debemos obedecer sus ordenes.

-Por supuesto… siempre y cuando sus órdenes no nos lleven a la ruina-.

-Yo nunca haría eso- Tercio Luffy molesto, pero rápidamente cambio su estado de animo y prosiguió como si nada- y ¿de que estaban hablando?.

Ante el cambio tan repentino de su Capitán, Nami se llevo una mano a la cara y Robin se limito a sonreír.

-Solo conversábamos acerca de el- Le informo La Arqueóloga entregándole el cartel de ''Se Busca'' que estaban viendo hace unos instantes.

-Sendra D. Fenrir- Leyó Luffy intrigado viendo el rostro del joven en la foto- parece ser una buena persona.

-¿De donde sacas tu, que una persona como esa que mata y hace tanto daño sea una buena persona eh?- Le pregunto Nami exasperada, entregándole el periódico para que leyese el articulo dedicado al sujeto.

Luffy tomo el diario y comenzó a leerlo para sus adentros tomándose un buen tiempo en la lectura, lo que sorprendió un poco a sus tripulantes femeninas pues su Capitán no era de las personas a las que les fascinara especialmente la lectura, no importando acerca de lo que se tratase el tema.

Despues de terminarlo Luffy doblo el diario y se lo entrego nuevamente a Nami, se veia serio y su Sombrero de Paja ocultaba sus ojos y tanto la Navegante como la Arqueóloga comenzaban a preguntarse que clase de idea se estuviese formando dentro de la atolondrada cabeza del joven.

Despues de uno instantes el Capitán de los Mugiwaras finalmente volvió a hablar.

-Hmm, me pregunto…- Dijo en voz baja.

-¿Te preguntas?...- Dijo Nami algo asustada por lo que podía llegar a venir.

-Me pregunto… - Continuo empezando a levantar el rostro- …¡Si ese tipo se unirá a mi tripulación! – Exclamo de repente mientras terminaba de elevar la vista y las mujeres pudieron ver entonces que tenía estrellitas en los ojos, como cada vez que se emocionaba o se le ocurría alguna loca idea de la cual ya seria imposible persuadirlo de lo contrario.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!...-.

**##########-# L-ZNUSCRFB?F #-##########**

**Bueno que tal, este es el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia de mi Manga y Anime favorito, que espero les agrade, no se que tantos capítulos tenga pero estén seguros de que no la voy a abandonar.**

**Se que el primer capitulo es muy corto, sin embargo no se preocupen que tratare de hacer los siguientes un poco mas largos XD.**

**Algo mas que quiero decir es en referencia a lo del nuevo tripulante, mi deseo es mantener mi historia lo mas acorde con la original posible y debido a los rumores que vuelan por ahí de que una vez que termine la Saga de la Isla de los Gyojin los Sombreros de Paja ya tendrán un nuevo Nakama, pues me eh adelantado y si eso llegara a ocurrir estando todavía mi historia en circulación pues no tendría ningún problema en incluirlo/la luego je je je.**

**Mención aparte estoy preparando otra historia de One Piece de la cual estaré subiendo ya el primer capitulo para mañana o pasado mañana.**

**Bien ahora si y sin nada mas que decir nos leemos muy pronto, dejen Reviews y se los contestare, Sayonara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Piece: La Aventura Continua.**

**Capitulo 2: El Reclutamiento.**

No habia caso y lo sabia, despues de tanto tiempo de estar junto a el estaba mas que segura de que no le importaría nada de lo que le dijesen, una vez que tomaba una decisión, por mas estupida o insensata que esta les pareciera a los demás, no habia nada en el mundo que lo convenciese de lo contrario.

Y lo que el quería era agregar a un asesino mundialmente conocido a la banda… bueno, no era como si la nueva adquisición les fuese a dañar la imagen que ya tenían… despues de todo eran piratas, ya estaban mas que acostumbrados a la fama negativa.

-Como se diría, una mancha más al tigre- Murmuro Nami en medio de sus pensamientos mientras observaba delante de ella la extensión de tierra que se hacia cada vez mas y mas grande a medida que el barco avanzaba.

Una isla.

-Espero que mis preocupaciones solo queden en eso, simples preocupaciones-.

**-+ Flash Back +-**

-¿Hablas en serio?- Inquirió Nami sorprendida.

-Si- Respondio su Capitán con simpleza.

-Pero ni siquiera lo conoces, no sabes como es-.

-¿Y que con eso?- Le pregunto Luffy

-Que primero necesitas conocer como es la persona que metes en la banda- Le dijo caso gritando- no puedes reclutar a cualquiera que se te ocurra.

-Eso no es verdad- La contradijo Luffy- recuerdo que a Zoro lo quería en mi tripulación incluso antes de conocerlo, se decían muchas cosas malas de el y mira, resulto ser un buen tipo- Termino apuntando al susodicho que en ese momento estaba levantando unas pesas en la cubierta y que al sentirse observado se volteo para mirarlos.

-Ni tan buen tipo que digamos- Murmuro Nami- aun asi eso es una excepción, ademas, ¿que probabilidades puede haber para que te pase lo mismo con este sujeto?

Su Capitán la miro con una enorme sonrisa.

``Conociéndolo diría que muchas´´ Pensó Nami aterrada ante la posibilidad.

-Shi shi shi, ya no puedo esperar a encontrarme con el y hacer que se una a la banda-.

-¡Por supuesto que no, no voy a permitir eso!- Grito la pelinaranja llamando la atención de alguno de los Mugiwaras que pasaban por allí y despertó a Usopp y Chopper.

-¿Qué pasa Nami?- Le pregunto el doctor acercándosele junto a Usopp.

-La Navegante esta en desacuerdo con la ultima decisión del Capitán- Le informo Robin sonriendo.

-¿La última decisión de Luffy?- Se extraño Usopp.

-Asi es, desde que vio a este tipo se le a metido en la cabeza que quiere meterlo en la tripulación- Le dijo Nami entregándole el periódico

Usopp estiro el diario y leyó el artículo, a su lado Chopper lo leía también, aunque no eran los únicos.

-Sendra D Fenrir- Lo sorprendió la voz de Brook que estaba leyendo por encima de la cabeza del artillero del barco.

-Oh, su cara se ve muy malvada- Indico Franky leyendo el artículo por encima de Chopper.

-Conmigo aquí y si este sujeto se uniese, nuestra banda tomaría una notoriedad un tanto terrorífica yo ho ho ho - Comento el esqueleto

-Ya lo creo que si…- Zoro llego junto a ellos, y Usopp le paso el periódico- realmente, este sujeto no se ve como alguien que aceptaría ordenes de otra persona- tras terminar de leerlo, le lanzo el diario a Sanji que al escuchar el grito de Nami decidió salir de la cocina para ver que pasaba.

-Aquí dice que asesino a un Tenryuubito- Murmuro sorprendido el cocinero- hay que tener huevos para hacer eso.

-Pero si hizo eso, ¿Cómo es que esta con vida?- Pregunto Chopper- si mal recuerdo atacar a un Tenryuubito significa que serás inmediatamente perseguido por un Almirante.

-Por que el ataque no se dio en el Archipiélago Shabondy, si no en otra isla, en la que el Tenryuubito estaba de paso- Le informo Robin- por lo tanto no habia cerca ningún Almirante que lo vengara de forma inmediata.

-Ah, ya veo- Murmuro Chopper.

-Sin embargo- Continuo la morena- si habia un Vicealmirante y muchos soldados mas junto a una flota de 10 buques de guerra.

-Eh, ¿y que paso?- Quiso saber Usopp.

-La flota fue destruida completamente, y tanto el Vicealmirante como sus soldados acompañaron al Tenryuubito a las profundidades del océano- Les dijo Robin acompañándose de un tono lúgubre- desde entonces, barco que se a cruzado en su camino, barco que fue hundido y todo marino que tuvo la desgracia de enfrentarlo fue asesinado sin piedad.

-Je je, suena como alguien que odia profundamente a la marina- Murmuro Zoro sonriendo.

-Bueno, despues de saber como se maneja el Gobierno Mundial, no se lo puede culpar- Dijo Sanji- de echo, tan solo por eso, ya me esta cayendo muy bien.

-A mi también- Estuvo de acuerdo Franky- y, ¿dicen que Mugiwara quiere unirlo a la tripulación?, pues en ese caso tiene todo mi apoyo.

-El mío también- Dijo Brook.

-Y el mío- Se apunto Chopper.

-Por lo general estaría muy escéptico ante esto- Murmuro Usopp- pero despues de ver lo que el Gobierno Mundial hace a espaldas de la gente, no me molestaría tenerlo con nosotros.

-A mi me da igual, siempre y cuando le sea útil a la banda- Agrego Zoro.

-Pienso igual- Dio su opinión Robin.

-Robin, todos, ¿realmente están de acuerdo con esto?- Les pregunto Nami sorprendida y un poco molesta por ser siempre la única que se mantenía en oposición de las locuras de su Capitán, habia veces en las que le hubiese gustado tener un poco mas de apoyo de sus Nakama.

-Estemos de acuerdo a no, si el Capitán quiere unirlo no podemos hacer nada por evitarlo- Se rió Robin divertida.

-Robin, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Le dijo Nami en tono lloroso.

-Tranquilízate Nami- Le sonrió el chico de goma- aun no eh decidido si se unirá o no, primero lo veré y despues tomare mi decisión-.

``Si claro, como si eso fuese a cambiar en algo tu decisión´´ Pensó la pelinaranja con ironía.

**-+ Fin del Flash Back +-**

-Ahhh…- Suspiro la chica cansada- no se de que me preocupo, no es como si encontrásemos a ese sujeto en esta isla o algo asi.

Dicho eso, se dirigió al puente del barco empezando a dar las órdenes para desembarcar en la nueva isla.

**L-ZNUSCRFB?F**

El Thousand Sunny habia atracado por fin, la isla a la que llegaron, parecía ser de verano, el clima estaba agradable por lo que todos estaban con ganas de recorrerla.

-Bien, antes de empezar nos organizaremos primero- Dijo Nami mientras los reunía a todos- veamos ¿a alguno le falta algo?

-Ah, no, Nami-san tenemos alimentos mas que suficientes como para durar hasta por las próximas cinco islas- Le informo Sanji- incluso si Luffy come mas de lo necesario estaremos bien.

-Es bueno escuchar eso- Suspiro la pelinaranja aliviada- ¿Franky?

-Por aquí también esta todo bien, el barco esta en perfectas condiciones y tengo los repuestos necesarios por si pasa algo imprevisto-.

-Yo igual- Le dijo Usopp levantando la mano- de momento ya tengo todo lo que necesito para mis inventos.

-Yo quizás necesite algunos libros y plantas medicinales- Intervino Chopper- pero puedo ir con Robin mas tarde.

-Por supuesto, sera un placer- Acepto la morena- de paso buscare algún libro para mi.

-Bien, asi que de momento no hay problemas… ahhh ¿Por qué no hay mas días como estos eh?- Se lamento la chica con pesar- en ese caso no necesitamos separarnos, por lo que iremos todos juntos a recorrer la isla y de paso nos turnaremos para cuidar de que nuestro Capitán no haga ninguna locura.

-Este, ¿Nami-san?- La llamo Brook despacio.

-¿Si, que pasa?-.

-El Capitán ya se nos ha adelantado- Le informo señalando al joven que habia bajado del barco y corría rápidamente en dirección al pueblo.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?, ¡Luffy!- Tras esto la chica salto de la embarcación siguiendo lo mas rápido que pudo al pelinegro- ¡espera idiota!

Los demás se miraron entre si por unos instantes antes de suspirar y lentamente empezar a seguir al Capitán y a la Navegante.

**L-ZNUSCRFB?F**

La isla no era demasiado grande, parecía tener un solo poblado y una gran bosque con dos montes del otro lado, en la parte desabitada de la isla.

El pueblo tampoco parecía ser muy avanzado si se lo comparaba con otros que habian visitado anteriormente.

Aun asi disponía de todo lo que se podía esperar de una isla de paso, tiendas, hoteles, bares, restaurantes… muchos restaurantes, como pareció darse cuenta Luffy maravillado y con ganas de entrar a alguno y de seguro ya lo habría echo de no ser por la siempre alerta y vigilante pelinaranja que trataba de atajarlo continuamente para que no derrochase su precioso dinero.

Sin embargo y para gran alegría del joven Capitán, el mediodía ya habia llegado y el hambre les obligo a acceder finalmente a las peticiones del pelinegro e internarse en el primer restaurante con el que se cruzaron.

Al entrar a el fueron atendidos por una chica joven que les informo lamentablemente que no disponían de una mesa.

-¿Huh?, pero si esa mesa esta vacía- Murmuro Zoro indicando una mesa que estaba particularmente llena de hombres mal vestidos, presumiblemente piratas igual que ellos.

-¿Cómo?- Se extraño la chica viendo a los hombres de la mesa darse vuelta ante las palabras de Zoro con aire desafiante- pero esa mesa esta…

Sin embargo y para sorpresa de la chica, no eran los infames Piratas del Sombrero de Paja por nada, ya que inmediatamente se dieron la vuelta los piratas de la mesa se horrorizaron al reconocer a Monkey D. Luffy y a su Tripulación.

-Mo.. Monkey D Luffy…- Se atraganto el que parecía el jefe, sus hombres igual de impactados e intimidados que el.

-¿Huh?, ¿acaso los conozco?- Les pregunto despistadamente Luffy.

Y en menos tiempo de lo que se tarda en decir adiós, los piratas abandonaron apresuradamente sus lugares y se dieron a la fuga, dejando en el sitio un montón de sus efectos personales, los cuales fueron inmediatamente confiscados por la Navegante.

-Je je je, ser piratas famosos no es tan malo- Cantaba Nami admirando el oro y las joyas que esos tipos habian dejado.

-Ah, eh, esos hombres se fueron sin pagar- Murmuro la chica del restaurante preocupada.

-No te preocupes, nosotros pagaremos por ellos- Le ofreció Robin sonriendo.

-Robin, ¿Qué estas diciendo?- Se escandalizo Nami.

-Si pagamos con el dinero que dejaron no habrá problemas- Se explico la morena- ademas fue nuestra culpa que se fueran sin pagar…

-Eso no es verdad- La contradijo la Navegante en un intento de salvar ''su nuevo dinero''- la culpa es de ellos por ser tan débiles y cobardes…

-Nami…- Le advirtió la Arqueóloga divertida por la actitud de niña rebelde de la chica.

-Ah, Robin, ¿somos piratas no?, entonces no tenemos por que pagar por otros- Sentencio, sin embargo la morena no se dejo convencer.

-Somos piratas si, pero como siempre suelen decir los chicos, no somos de los piratas comunes que se ven por todos lados si no que entramos mas en la categoría de aventureros y no en la de ladrones, en otras palabras somos gente buena y si no pagamos esta niña tendrá problemas con el dueño del restaurante y gente buena como nosotros no puede permitir eso ¿o si?-.

Sin tener nada más que argumentar para salvar los berries recién adquiridos la joven Navegante se dedico a soltar lágrimas silenciosas mientras se resignaba a perder su dinero.

-Eso es, buena chica- Sonrió Robin divertida.

-No te burles Robin…-

Una vez acomodados en la mesa y tras pagar las consumiciones del anterior grupo la chica empezó a anotar los pedidos de cada uno y una vez hecho eso se retiro inmediatamente para traerles sus alimentos.

Mientras el grupo charlaba de forma animada y ruidosa como era su costumbre, el resto de las personas presentes en el restaurante se habian quedado mudos del espanto de tener a semejante tripulación tan cerca de ellos.

Las hazañas de los Sombreros de Paja eran muy conocidas y desde que su Capitán era el único pirata en la historia que habia asaltado las Tres Fortalezas Principales de la Marina eran un grupo muy temido por todos.

Por tal motivo la gente del restaurante no se atrevía ni a respirar por miedo a provocar la ira de los Sombreros de Paja.

Un rato despues la chica, quien parecía ser la única persona que no les temía quizás por que no los conocía, les trajo la comida y el alboroto fue mucho mayor.

-¡Deliciosoooo!- Exclamaba Luffy comiendo la carne que habia pedido como si no hubiese comido en días.

-Hey Luffy, come con mas delicadeza que hay damas presentes- Se quejo Sanji molesto con la forma poco tan elegante que tenia el Capitán para consumir los alimentos.

-Tengo Hambre- Se excusó el chico mientras seguía comiendo como si no existiera un mañana.

-Esa no se excusa para…-

-Ya cierra la boca cocinerucho- Lo interrumpió Zoro.

-¿Hahhh?, ¿dijiste algo marimo?-.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-Te llame cabeza de alga ¿algún problema?-.

Y como siempre iniciaron su típica pelea, hasta que fueron, casi sin ganas, detenidos por la Navegante ya que todavía seguía dolida por la perdida de sus preciosos berries.

La comida continúo sin mayores inconvenientes hasta que Usopp siempre curioso y en parte temeroso de que pudiesen atacarlos con la guardia baja, oteo a su alrededor observando a las personas que aun quedaban en el lugar debido a que para ese entonces la mayoría de la gente habia optado por abandonar el restaurante de la forma mas silenciosa y disimulada de la que eran capaces.

Por tal motivo en ese momento ademas de ellos, solo quedaban a la vista el señor de la barra que conversaba con la jovencita que atendía a los clientes y un chico sentado en una mesa algo apartado de ellos.

Como estaba de espaldas, el chico de nariz larga no le podía ver el rostro, lo único que podía vislumbrar era su cabello blanco.

-Hmm, ¿sucede algo Usopp-san?- Le pregunto el esqueleto al ver que el pelinegro habia dejado de comer para observar detenidamente algo del otro lado del lugar.

-No, nada, tan solo miraba a ese chico…- Le contesto.

-¿Ese chico?...- Murmuro Brook dirigiendo sus cuencas vacías al mencionado- ¿que pasa con el?

-No, nada, es solo que, todo el mundo se fue cuando nos vieron entrar, excepto el… ¿no te parece raro?-

-¿Quizás es que tenga mucha hambre? Yo ho ho…- Bromeo el esqueleto divertido con su propia broma.

-¡Es imposible que sea por eso!- Le grito molesto, lo que llamo la atención del resto.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa Usopp?, ¿Por qué gritas?- Lo interrogo Sanji.

-Usopp-san esta nervioso debido a la presencia de aquel chico- Se le adelanto el esqueleto.

-¡¿Quién esta nervioso?- Se molesto el chico por la interpretación de su Nakama- yo solo me cuestionaba el hecho de que por que el tipo aun seguía aquí cuando todo el mundo ya se habia ido nada mas

-¿Ese tipo?...- Cuestiono Zoro, Usopp señalo al otro lado de la sala y todos pudieron ver al peliblanco, aun comiendo con tranquilidad- ¿el?... ¿Qué tiene de raro?.

-No tiene nada de raro… solo que me pareció extraño que siguiera aquí estando nosotros presentes cuando la mayoría de la gente huye cuando nos ve.

-Hmmm, pues quizás solo tenga hambre shi shi shi- Intervino Luffy sonriendo.

-¡No repitas lo que otros dicen!-.

En ese momento el peliblanco se levanto yendo hacia la barra y al hacerlo todo los Mugiwaras pudieron ver su rostro.

Piel pálida como la de un muerto, tétricos ojos rojos, tan alto como Zoro y Sanji y tan joven como Luffy y Usopp… no habia duda, ese hombre era el mismo del que habian estado hablando en la mañana.

Tras reconocerlo y todos al mismo tiempo dirigieron la vista hacia su Capitán, este miraba al peliblanco con estrellitas de emoción en el rostro.

``¿Cómo es posible?, de todas las islas que hay… ¿Cómo es posible que hayamos venido a parar a la misma isla en la que estaba este sujeto´´ Pensaba Nami, algo aterrorizada de la extraña suerte que acompañaba a las decisiones de su Capitán.

El chico llego hasta la barra que estaba ubicada a solo unos metros de la mesa en la cual comían los piratas.

Como si tuviera un resorte en la silla, Luffy prácticamente salto de la misma para acercarse con paso rápido a donde el peliblanco bebía una botella de cerveza recién entregada por el hombre de la barra.

-Oye tú, conviértete en mi Nakama- Casi le ordeno Luffy, el peliblanco, sin moverse de su sitio giro el cuello para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Perdón?- Le inquirió levantando su ceja izquierda.

-¿Eres Sendra D Fenrir verdad?- Le pregunto.

-El mismo, ¿deseas algo?-.

-Quiero que te unas a mi tripulación- Le insistió el chico de goma alegremente.

El sujeto se quedo mirándolo por unos instantes antes de volver su vista al frente.

-Capitán de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja, Monkey D Luffy, Recompensa: 700.000.000 de Berries- Murmuro como si estuviera recitando algo.

-Eh, ¿me conoces?-

-Dudo mucho de que hoy por hoy exista una persona que no te conozca- Le dijo indicándole una pared en donde descansaban un grupo de carteles de se busca, en medio de los cuales estaban el de Luffy y su Tripulación.

-Ja ja ja, si es verdad, a veces olvido de que somos muy el pelinegro sin parar de reírse- y bien, ¿Qué me dices?, ¿te unirás a mi tripulación?

-No-.

-¿Queee?, ¿Por qué?-

-Por que no tengo ninguna intención de volverme un pirata-

-Ehh, ¿Qué tiene de malo?, ademas ¿no eres tu también alguien buscado por la Marina?-

-Ser alguien buscado por el Gobierno y ser un Pirata son cosas diferentes…-

-¿Hum?, ¿y cual es la diferencia?, ¿ser buscado no significa que a ti también te perseguirán los de la Marina?-

-…-

-… ¿Humm?...-

-¡De cualquier forma no esta en mis planes ser un pirata!…- Le grito dando vuelta la cara- no tengo ninguna intención de ir por ahí saqueando pueblo tras pueblo y asesinando a gente inocente

-Nosotros no hacemos nada de eso…- Le dijo Luffy sonriendo.

-Lo se...-

-¿Huh?-.

-Como enemigo del Gobierno Mundial estoy al tanto de varios de sus movimientos asi como también de la gente que le da mas problemas, entre ellos tu y tu tripulación…- Le explico volviendo a mirarlo de frente- Para ser sincero, alguien que se anima a invadir tan imprudentemente las tres máximas fortalezas de la Marina, a quienes odio por encima de cualquier cosa, es alguien en quien difícilmente no me interesaría y por tal motivo los eh investigado un poco.

-Ah, ya veo, asi que por es que nos conoces-

-Algo asi-

-Shi shi shi shi, eso es genial, entonces no tendrás ningún problema en unirtenos shi shi shi…-

-Hey, ¿tu escuchas cuando alguien te dice que no?-.

-¡No!-

-Veo que eres bastante sincero…- Murmuro medio sorprendido, medio molesto- pero eso no cambiara nada, eh dicho que no me pienso unir a tu banda y no me uniré.

-Hey vamos, únete a nosotros- Insistió Luffy cual si fuera un niño pidiéndole un dulce a su padre.

-No-

-Heeeyy Vaaamoooss- Volvió a insistir Luffy

-No…-

Heeeeeyyy Vaaaamoooosss…-Continuo insistiendo Luffy

-No…-

-Heeeeeeeyyyyyy Vaaaaaaamoooooossss…- Seguía insistiendo Luffy

-¡Te he dicho que no!- Exploto el peliblanco con varias venas pulsándole en el rostro-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡¿Por qué no?, no necesito nakamas yo…- El chico se detuvo en seco quedándose con la mirada perdida unos segundos antes de continuar en un susurro apenas audible- …estoy mucho mejor viajando por mi cuenta…

-Pero viajar solo es muy triste y aburrido- Siguió el pelinegro sin ninguna intención de darse por vencido- viajar con tus Nakamas y tener muchas aventuras con ellos es lo mejor shi shi shi…

-Di lo que quieras, ya dije que no y es no… ademas nunca obedecería a alguien mas débil que yo- Murmuro agravando su tono de voz.

-Ehhh, ¿y quien te a dicho que yo era débil, eh?- Le devolvió el Capitán desafiante.

-No dije que fueras débil… tan solo que no eras más fuerte que yo… si lo analizas son dos cosas bien distintas-.

-¿Asi que estas seguro de que eres mas fuerte que yo, no?- Susurro Luffy, su sombrero ensombreciéndole la mitad de su rostro en tanto sonreía de lado- ¿Qué tal si probamos a ver si estas o no en lo cierto?

-¿De que forma?-.

-Peleando- Le dijo el pelinegro.

-Suena interesante, pero debo negarme a eso también-.

-¿Y ahora por que?-.

-Simple, tu eres un pirata, y como tal estas en contra del Gobierno Mundial quienes son también mis enemigos, por supuesto el enemigo de mi enemigo no sera necesariamente mi amigo, pero aun asi siento que pelear entre nosotros solo beneficiaria mas a quienes mas odio-.

-Te equivocas- Lo contradijo Luffy sonriendo como siempre- yo no estoy en contra de nadie, los marinos son los que están en nuestra contra por ser piratas y por tal motivo les pateamos el trasero cada vez que aparecen, tan solo eso.

-Curiosa forma de verlo- Musito el peliblanco- especialmente para alguien que asalto las tres Grandes Sedes de la Marina, las cuales quedaron echas añicos debido a tus ''visitas''.

-¿Entonces que te parece esto?- Intento negociar el chico de goma- lucharemos, y si gano te unirás a mi tripulación.

-No decidas las reglas por tu cuenta…- Murmuro el chico- aun asi, tremenda confianza con la que lo dices- Susurro frunciendo el entrecejo-… esta bien…- Acepto finalmente tras pensarlo unos instantes.

-¡Siii!- Exclamo Luffy emocionado.

-Pero…- Lo interrumpió su interlocutor- con una condición

-Una condición, ¿y cual es?- Se intrigo el pelinegro.

-Si me uno a tu tripulación tan solo te obedeceré a ti, a nadie mas, ¿entendido?-.

-Eh, pero si solo obedece a Luffy, eso seria como ser el…- Intervino Usopp, debido a la cercanía de su mesa con la barra, el y el resto de la tripulación habian estado escuchando su conversación.

-El Primer Oficial- Completo el peliblanco mirándolo unos instantes antes de volver su vista a Luffy- Según tengo informado en tu tripulación no hay nadie ejerciendo de Primer Oficial ¿cierto?.

Los Mugiwaras se miraron unos a otros sin saber que contestar a eso.

-Pues no, no lo tenemos- Confirmo Franky- y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué es que no lo tenemos?, el puesto de Primer Oficial es muy importante…

-Simplemente a nadie se le ocurrió pensarlo- Dijo Robin.

-Un momento- Intervino Usopp- claro que lo tenemos, ese soy yo el gran…

-¿Qué no eras tú el gran Capitán Usopp?- Lo interrumpió Sanji.

-Ah, ah, s-si, claro, ese soy yo El Gran Capitán Usopp- Exclamo el chico con orgullo.

-Ya, entonces el puesto sigue vacante…- Murmuro Nami.

-¿Pero no era Zoro el Primer Oficial de la banda?- Pregunto Chopper.

-¡Y un Demonio!, nunca aceptare ordenes suyas- Se enojo Sanji- para empezar el cabeza de alga no sabe guiarse a el mismo, ¿Cómo demonios pretendes que sepa guiar a una banda entera?... y lo digo literalmente.

-¿Tu si sabrías guiar al grupo verdad?- Le dijo Zoro con ironía- si tu nos guiaras seguro terminaríamos llendo siempre a lugares pervertidos.

-Al menos conmigo no apareceríamos en el East Blue mientras estamos llendo a la Isla del Cielo…- Le contesto el cocinero.

Tras esas palabras se creo un pequeño silencio en el cual todos pensaban que tratándose del peliverde lo dicho por Sanji no estaría muy alejado de la verdad.

-Es cierto, Zoro-san siempre se pierde- Murmuro Brook ganándose una mirada de odio del espadachín.

-Pero siempre se aparece en lugares divertidos shi shi shi shi…- Se añadió Luffy que parecía muy divertido como cada vez que Zoro y Sanji se peleaban.

-¡Hey!- Se quejo este, por el poco crédito que le daban a su pobre sentido de la orientación.

-Bien, parece que ya han decidido de que no tienen un Primer Oficial- Intervino Fenrir.

-Ah, asi es- Confirmo el Capitán- no hay nadie en ese puesto.

-Pues entonces, esa sera mi condición, si logras vencerme y hacer que entre a tu tripulación, tomare el puesto de Primer Oficial en tu banda, lo que significa que tan solo te obedeceré a ti.

-Esta bien- Dijo simplemente Luffy.

-De acuerdo, si logras vencerme entrare a tu banda y puedes creerme que te seré el mas leal de todos…-

-Espera un momento, yo también soy muy leal a Luffy- Dijo Usopp que se veia un poco ofendido..

-¡Yo también!, ¡yo también!- Se le unió Chopper levantando su pequeño brazo en el aire.

-Yo daría mi vida por el Capitán- Agrego Brook- ah, aunque yo ya estoy muerto, yo ho ho ho…

-Todos aquí somos extremadamente leales a Luffy- Murmuro Robin sonriendo, en tanto los demás asentían en silencio.

-Asi es- Corroboro Nami- puede que sea un idiota pero todos nosotros lo estimamos mucho.

-De no hacerlo, no lo habríamos seguido hasta aquí- Añadió Zoro.

-Lo que sea- Dijo Fenrir secamente.

-Bien, decidido entonces, peleare contigo y si te venzo te unirás a nosotros como el Primer Oficial de la Banda-.

-Esta bien, pero no aquí, imagino que 700.000.000 de Berries no serán una presa fácil, por lo que si luchamos aquí estaríamos involucrando a todas las personas del pueblo y muchos saldrían heridos, asi que sera mejor ir al bosque al otro lado de la isla..

Al escucha esto, el joven Capitán se echo a reír alegremente.

-¿Por qué te ríes?-

-Por nada, tan solo pensaba lo buen tipo que eres shi shi shi…-

-¿huh?, no importa- El chico se dio vuelta, acercándose al señor de la barra entregándole algo que los piratas no pudieron ver y tras susurrarle en voz baja unas palabras se dirigió a la puerta del restaurante en tanto miraba a Luffy- vamonos.

Los dos se retiraron, dejando al resto de la tripulación aun sentados en los mismos lugares.

-¿Esta bien que no los sigamos?- Pregunto Nami preocupada.

-Déjalos, es cosa de ellos- Murmuro Zoro.

-Asi es Nami-san- Le dijo Sanji.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es prepararte para tener un nuevo Nakama- Agrego Usopp.

-Supongo que tienen razón- Susurro la pelinaranja sonriendo- es imposible que Luffy pierda.

-Ja ja ja, asi es, despues de todo es el Capitán de los Infames Piratas del Sombrero de Paja- Se mofo Usopp.

-Bueno, supongo que tardaran en volver asi que- Murmuro Franky mirando a la mesa que habia quedado casi vacía de alimentos- hasta que vuelvan podemos ordenar un poco mas de comida y bebida ¿Qué me dicen eh?

-Estoy de acuerdo- Murmuro Zoro- hey trae mas comida y cerveza- Le pidió a la mesera, esta asintió e inmediatamente se metió en la cocina para traerles mas alimentos y bebidas.

-Y tres refrescos de cola por favor- Se apresuro a añadir Franky.

**L-ZNUSCRFB?F**

Habia pasado aproximadamente media hora desde que Luffy y Fenrir se habian marchado, los Mugiwaras, luego de encargar mas comida y bebida se habian dedicado a conversar animadamente entre ellos, pero, ya se habian acabado los alimentos y ya iban por su tercer pedido de cervezas.

-Humm, ¿no se están tardando demasiado?- Pregunto Usopp algo preocupado por la tardanza de su Capitán.

-Es verdad, por lo menos ya deberían de haber comenzado a pelear, pero no se escucha nad…-

En ese momento el restaurante entero tembló provocando el derrumbe de algunas botellas y otros objetos al suelo, los Mugiwaras se vieron sorprendidos por el brusco movimiento del lugar en tanto desde la calle se escuchaban gritos de la gente que corría de un lado para otro.

-Bueno, parece que ya comenzaron con su pelea- Murmuro Robin sonriendo despreocupada.

Al instante Usopp junto a Chopper y Brook que se habian caído al suelo debido a la fuerte sacudida, se incorporaron y corrieron a la calle.

En la misma, los piratas vieron a algunos correr despavoridos, en tanto otros se habian quedado parados señalando al bosque en donde se veia como si un monstruo enorme estuviera destruyendo la zona.

Usopp se coloco sus googles para observar más de cerca, una parte del bosque ya habia sido desmontada en tanto dos figuras borrosas iban y venían de un lado para otro a una velocidad infernal.

El chico de la nariz larga no estaba muy seguro, pero le parecía como si una de las figuras estuviese emitiendo enormes cantidades de energía eléctrica.

-Mira, ya han empezado a luchar- Comento Chopper.

-Asi parece- Murmuro Brook- por cierto, que batalla están teniendo, solo de observarla se me pone la piel de gallina, ah aunque yo no…

-Tu no tienes piel…- Completo el pequeño reno por el, causando que el esqueleto cayera al suelo deprimido.

-Hey Brook, ¿Qué haces tirado en el suelo todo deprimido?, levántate- Le dijo Usopp.

-No seas tan duro Usopp-san, no sabes lo terrible que se siente cuando te arruinan un buen chiste…- Se lamentaba el músico.

-Si, lo que tu digas- Murmuro el nariz larga continuando con su observación.

En ese momento se escucho un grito y el francotirador se quito sus googles intrigado de saber la razón.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto, por toda respuesta Chopper y Brook le enseñaron a un sujeto que estaba tirado en el suelo, con los ojos en blanco en tanto le salía espuma por la boca, al instante otras personas empezaron a desmayarse una tras otra, el resto empezó a huir de la zona dejando a los tres piratas como los únicos seres vivientes concientes a la vista.

-Increíble- Murmuro Brook asombrado- incluso desde tan lejos el Haki de Luffy-san es capaz de afectar a estas personas.

-Si se piensa en eso, la zona donde esta Luffy mismo, es donde el Haki es más fuerte ¿verdad?- Dijo Chopper tan impactado como el resto- es increíble como ese tal Fenrir pueda aguantar eso…

-Ja ja ja ja, ¿de que te sorprendes Chopper?, cualquiera de nosotros seria capaz de soportar el Haki de Luffy ja ja ja ja- Se ufano Usopp.

-¿Estas seguro de eso Usopp-san?- Lo probó el esqueleto.

-P Por supuesto que si, despues de dos años de entrenamiento seguro que…- El chico se detuvo al ver que sus dos nakamas lo miraban de forma dubitativa- ¿Por qué mejor no entramos al restaurante?- Propuso en voz baja.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso- Lo apoyo Brook.

-Yo igual- Se unió Chopper e inmediatamente los tres entraron precipitadamente al lugar en donde el resto de su nakamas los esperaban.

**L-ZNUSCRFB?F**

Los Mugiwaras seguían en el restaurante, hacia rato que habian terminado de comer y beber y la única razón por la que aun permanecían en el lugar era por que sabían que su capitán tendría mucha hambre cuando regresara.

Los sonidos de la pelea habian cesado hacia ya varios minutos por lo que era mas que probable que ya habia terminado y quien quiera que hubiese sido el ganador volvería al mismo lugar de donde se marcho.

Pasaron unos momentos más cuando de repente, un fuerte ruido se escucho en la entrada y la puerta fue abierta de un golpe dando paso a un chico de cabellos oscuros y un sombrero de paja en la cabeza, el joven se veia muy golpeado, con varias heridas y cortes que sangraban, la ropa desecha como si las garras de un animal salvaje se las hubiese arrancado, permitía ver su gran cicatriz con forma de X que le cruzaba todo el torso, a pesar de eso sonreía feliz.

-¡Luffy!- Exclamaron los miembros de su tripulación al verlo en ese estado tan deplorable.

-¡Hey chicos!, miren esto- Les dijo sonriendo contento mientras levantaba su brazo derecho.

Y fue entonces cuando los piratas se percataron de que su capitán estaba sosteniendo algo con apariencia humana.

-Q ¿Que es eso?- Pregunto Usopp un poco atemorizado.

La forma humanoide que Luffy sujetaba por el cuello de su camisa estaba claramente inconciente con el rostro mirando hacia el techo en tanto que la cabeza junto con el resto del cuerpo se doblaba en un curioso ángulo hacia el suelo.

El sujeto estaba en muy mal estado, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y sucias, tenía el rostro apenas reconocible por la cantidad de golpes y sangre coagulada, su cabello una vez blanco plateado, parecía gris de lo sucio que estaba, salpicado con manchas de su líquido vital..

-Todos- Continuo Luffy muy emocionado, sin notar el desconcierto que se habia apoderado de los miembros de su tripulación- les presento a nuestro nuevo nakama y quien sera el Primer Oficial del próximo Rey de los Piratas, !Sendra D Fenrir!.

-…-.

-…-.

-¡EHHHHHHHH!-.

**##########-# L-ZNUSCRFB?F #-##########**

**Hola, Hola, Hola, despues de tanto tiempo vuelvo con el segundo capitulo de esta historia (¿cuantos meses an sido? XD), lo se, lo se, fue mucho tiempo, pero no importa, a partir de ahora tratare de actualizar un poco mas rapido je je je.**

**Bien, ahora con el capitulo, ¿que les parecio?, como dice un amigo mio, si queres que alguien se te una ¡dale una paliza! ja ja ja, XD.**

**Bueno, ahora Luffy ya tiene a su tan ansiado Primer Oficial, y como dice el titulo La aventura continua, apareceran nuevas islas, nuevos problemas, ¿nuevos restaurantes? eso nunca va a faltar XD, y lo mas importante nuevos Nakamas.**

**Eso es todo de momento, me disculpo por el largo tiempo de no haber actualizado y ya saben cualquier idea que tengan para la historia, no duden en hacermelo saber.**

**Nos vemos luego, Sayonara.**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Piece: La aventura continua.**

**Capitulo 3: Conociendo a la tripulación.**

Fenrir abrió lentamente sus ojos escudriñando a su alrededor como se encontró en lo que parecía una cama bastante cómoda.

El peliblanco paseo su mirada por su cuerpo viendo que estaba lleno de vendas, no sentía dolor alguno por lo que pensó que sus heridas ya habian sanado lo que lo llevo a preguntarse cuantos días habian pasado y quien lo habia curado.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Musito mientras acostumbraba sus ojos a la claridad del cuarto, en ese momento se percato del suave balanceo que se sentía por todo el lugar- ¿un barco?, ¿estoy en un barco?

El chico se llevo las manos a la cabeza tratando de recordar lo último que habia pasado antes de perder el conocimiento.

**-+ Flash Back +-**

Habia perdido, nunca antes lo habia hecho, el era un hombre extremadamente poderoso lo sabia, la idea de que pudiese perder nunca se le habia cruzado por la cabeza, por lo que aun en ese momento se cuestionaba el por que de su derrota a manos de ese chico que lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad dividiéndole el rostro.

Si tuviera que buscar una razón para justificar su derrota la única que encontraría y seguramente la mas acertada seria esta: simplemente, su oponente era mas fuerte que el, solo eso, nada mas.

Y aun en esa extraña situación, desparramado de espaldas en el suelo, cubierto de sangre que salía a borbotones por sus múltiples heridas, no pudo evitar sonreír por algo que ni siquiera sabia.

-Shi shi shi- Se reía su vencedor- ahora tendrás que cumplir tu promesa y unirte a mi equipo.

-Por… supuesto- Le respondio Fenrir con un hilo de voz, debido al agotamiento y la falta de oxigeno, tenia tanto dolor en el cuerpo que incluso respirar se le hacia difícil- yo nunca rompo… una promesa.

El pelinegro lo miro, borrando la sonrisa de su cara en tanto se le acercaba despacio.

-Pero en serio que eres un cabeza dura- Lo regaño- no tenias que llegar hasta este extremo.

-Igual que usted… Capitán…- Sonrió mientras sentía como su vista se nublaba y poco a poco perdía el conocimiento.

-Shi shi shi, descansa Fenrir… te llevare con el resto - fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de perderse en las tinieblas de la inconciencia.

**-+ Fin del Flash Back +-**

Volviendo de su ultimo recuerdo el chico dirigió su vista a la habitación, observando todo a su alrededor.

Muy lentamente el peliblanco se fue incorporando de la cama, apoyando los pies en el suelo para luego levantarse y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación, abriéndola y encontrándose con un pasillo, el cual recorrió hasta dar con otra puerta que traspaso y salio al exterior.

La luz del sol daño sus ojos, obligándolo a cerrarlos por un momento hasta que se acostumbrasen a la claridad del día.

-¿Qué demonios?, parece como si hubiese estado días sin abrir los ojos…- Murmuro.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del sol, el chico se dedico a observar el panorama de la cubierta.

En la proa del barco, un hombre grande estaba trabajando en lo que parecía un enorme cañón, tenia unas manos enormes, lo que llevo a Fenrir a pensar como hacia para manipular objetos tan pequeños, sin embargo, su pregunta fue rápidamente contestada cuando al mirar mas de cerca se percato que el hombre tenia unas manos mas pequeñas saliendo de dentro de las otras mas grandes, a su lado, un chico musculoso y de nariz larga lo ayudaba alcanzándole objetos. Observando los movimientos de ambos estaban un pequeño reno y un esqueleto.

Unos metros apartado, sobre el mascaron de proa, el Capitán de la nave estaba cómodamente repantigado, mirando fijamente al horizonte.

``Como imagine, este es el barco de los Sombreros de Paja´´ Pensó el chico, ``mi nuevo hogar´´, Fenrir dio unos pasos adelante consiguiendo que una persona se diese cuenta de su presencia.

-Hey, Fenrir, ¿ya te levantaste?- Le pregunto el joven Capitán del barco sonriéndole mientras agitaba su brazo- que bien, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar…

La voz estridente de Luffy llamo la atención del resto de la tripulación que se percato de la aparición del nuevo miembro de la banda.

-¿Preocupar?...-

-Si, has estado, cuatro días tirado en la cama medio muerto- Le respondio el chico de goma de forma despreocupada.

-Y todo gracias a cierta persona que parece no conocer lo que significa la palabra autocontrol- Murmuro Nami enojada, saliendo por una puerta seguida de Robin.

-Pero Nami, ya te dije que no tuve mas opción…- Le replico el pelinegro, en tanto Zoro bajaba del nido de cuervo de donde acababa de despertarse y se acercaba junto con los demás.

-¿Cuatro días?- Se asombro Fenrir- ¿y como llegue aquí?.

-Ah, pues veras…-

**-+ Flash Back +-**

Los mugiwaras estaban sorprendidos, no, sorprendidos era decir poco, todos los tripulantes estaban estáticos con la mandíbula por el piso observando al idiota de su Capitán sosteniendo con una mano el cuerpo inconciente del nuevo integrante del grupo.

-¡Luffy!- Exclamaron todos.

Chopper se levanto de su silla al ver el estado del pelinegro.

-Luffy, ¿Qué paso?, tu cuerpo esta muy herido-

-Yo estoy bien Chopper- Le dijo el pelinegro sin perder la sonrisa- si como un poco de carne estaré bien shi shi shi… mejor ocúpate de el –Agrego, y en ese momento arrojo al inconciente Fenrir al aire- ¡Atrápalo!

El medico de la tripulación, se aparto rápidamente de la mesa y tomando su forma ''Heavy Point'' alcanzo a atrapar al peliblanco al que deposito lo mas suavemente que pudo en el suelo.

-¡Luffy!- Grito el reno casi al borde de las lágrimas- ¿pero que has hecho? ¡Este hombre esta casi muerto!.

-No te preocupes Chopper, el no morirá solo por eso…- Murmuro Luffy.

Y mientras Chopper trataba a Fenrir, Luffy se acerco a la mesa, sentándose en la silla que el medico habia dejado y empezó a pedir a gritos que le trajeran comida.

Sin embargo, en ese momento el puño de la pelinaranja se estrello contra su cara que impacto con fuerza contra la mesa partiéndola en dos y desparramando todo lo que tenia en el suelo.

-¡IDIOTA!- Le gritaron todos menos Robin, que observaba todo con su calma habitual y Chopper que seguía curando al peliblanco.

-¡¿Pero que demonios piensas que estas haciendo?- Le grito Nami enojada- mira esas heridas, ¿es esta tu nueva forma de reclutar a la gente?.

-Peeero Nami- Se excuso el chico en tono quejumbroso en tanto se incorporaba- realmente no tuve otra opción… Fenrir es muy fuerte sabes, si no hubiese ido con todo quien sabe si hubiese podido vencerlo.

-¡Esa no es excusa para dejarlo como lo dejaste!- Continuo la chica- deberías pensar las cosas un poco antes de hacerlas.

-Pienso que en esta ocasión la decisión de Luffy fue la correcta- Intervino Robin logrando apaciguar le estado de animo de la pelinaranja.

-¿Robin?- Se extraño esta

Sin prestarle mucha atención y como la mesa estaba destruida, Luffy se acerco a la barra en donde le dieron la comida que habia pedido.

-Hmm, disculpe ¿señor?- Lo llamo el dueño del restaurante- ese chico… el que usted acaba de traer… antes de irse me dejo las llaves de la habitación del hotel en donde estaba quedándose, diciéndome que si llegaba inconciente, pues, que le entregase las llaves a usted para que fuesen a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Sus cosas?-.

-Si-.

-Luffy- Lo llamo Chopper- eh logrado estabilizar su condición deteniendo sus hemorragias y vendándole las heridas, sin embargo necesito llevarlo al barco para seguir con el tratamiento y que descanse un poco.

-Ah, bien- Murmuro el pelinegro- en ese caso, Brook, Robin ayuden a Chopper a llevar a Fenrir al Thousand.

-Entendido- Murmuro Robin

-Como usted diga Capitán- Dijo Brook y entre el y Chopper, y ayudados por varios brazos creados por la morena, empezaron a trasladar al peliblanco al barco.

-Franky, toma las llaves y lleva las cosas de Fenrir al barco, Usopp ¿puedes ayudarlo?-

-Por supuesto que si- Le dijo el artillero con el pulgar hacia arriba.

-Yo también iré con ellos, no sea que encuentren algo pesado- Murmuro Zoro saliendo tras Franky y Usopp.

-¿Y tú que harás?- Le pregunto Sanji a su Capitán.

-¿Yo?, por supuesto, me comeré toda la comida que me traigan shi shi shi…-

-Tu te vienes con nosotros- Gruño Nami agarrándolo del brazo y tirándolo de el para gran consternación del pelinegro.

-No espera Nami, todavía no eh comido nada- Trataba de resistirse de forma inútil, pero la navegante ya lo estaba arrastrando fuera del restaurante.

-No, espera, mi comida, ¡MI COMIDA!-

Sanji pago la cuenta y sin decir nada los siguió hasta el barco.

**-+ Fin del Flash Back +-**

-Ya veo- Musito Fenrir dando un par de pasos más en la cubierta, y como estaba descalzo pudo sentir la frescura del césped entre sus dedos.

Sin embargo el medico de la tripulación corrió hacia el con las anos extendidas delante de su cuerpo como si estuviera empujando algo y al llegar junto a el apoyo sus pezuñas sobre las piernas de Fenrir para detenerlo.

-No, no, no…- Le decía tratando de hacer que el chico retrocediera- …no puedes caminar aun, tienes que volver a la cama.

-Ya estuve mucho tiempo acostado- Le contesto Fenrir sin hacerle mucho caso dando otro paso y arrastrando al pequeño reno con el- ademas ya estoy bien.

-Yo soy el medico del barco y por lo tanto el que decide si estas bien o no- Se enojo Chopper- y te digo que tu aun no estas bien.

-Ya, ya, esta bien, luego vuelvo a la cama, pero al menos déjame estar unos minutos aquí…- Le pidió.

-E.. Esta bien, pero solo unos minutos…- Cedió Chopper que sin embargo planeaba vigilarlo de cerca.

-Ok… ah y gracias por curarme- Le dijo sonriéndole- me has salvado la vida.

-Aun que me des las gracias no me harás feliz ¡Imbecil!- Le grito el doctor sonriendo y haciendo un pequeño bailecito.

``Pues se ve muy feliz´´ Pensó el peliblando observándolo en silencio.

-Yo ho ho ho, pero que joven tan enérgico- Festejaba Brook- su valor y tenacidad hacen estremecer a mi joven corazón… ah, pero yo no tengo corazón por que solo soy un esqueleto yo ho ho ho ho.

-Bueno, es una gran alegría saber que estas bien- Se alegro Usopp palmeándole amistosamente la espalda.

Por toda respuesta recibió una mirada seria del peliblanco que obligo al tirador a retraer rápidamente su mano.

``Este tipo da miedo´´ Pensaba Usopp tragando saliva.

-Y bien, ¿Qué te parece nuestro barco? y que desde ahora en mas también sera tuyo- Quiso saber Franky muy orgulloso de si mismo- ¿no es el mejor barco que hayas visto en tu vida?

-Hmm, no sabría decirlo- Le respondio Fenrir trasladando su vista por la cubierta- acabo de levantarme asi que salvo lo que ven mis ojos en este momento no eh visto nada mas del barco como para concluir que es el mejor que haya visto en mi vida.

-No te preocupes por eso… en cuanto te recuperes yo mismo te acompañare a que conozcas el resto del barco- Le ofreció Luffy sonriendo, en tanto Franky echaba humo por los oídos enojado por el comentario del nuevo mugiwara.

-Lo esperare con ansias- Dijo Fenrir sin mucha emoción.

-Por cierto- Intervino Robin- hay algo que me intriga si fueras tan amable de responderme.

-¿Y que podría ser?-

-Tu apodo, **''La Muerte Blanca''…** - Empezó la morena despacio- …se debe a tu apariencia tétrica o… a los múltiples uniformes blancos que has dejado manchados de sangre.

Tras esa pregunta se genero un silencio entre los demás miembros de la tripulación que miraban a Robin con ojos desorbitados.

``¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?´´ Pensaba la mayoría.

-Hmm, interesante pregunta, déjame ver…- Murmuro Fenrir mirando al cielo en tanto pensaba en la respuesta- …lo primero podría ser muy factible pero… yo me inclinaría mas por lo segundo je je je- El chico inicio una pequeña risa macabra.

-Hu hu hu, me lo suponía hu hu hu…- Sonrió la mujer acompañando en su risa al chico en tanto se miraban con la misma mueca macabra en sus rostros.

``Estos dos son iguales´´ Pensaba el resto mirándolos, en tanto les caían gotitas de sudor por sus cabezas.

La conversación continuo y salvo por Zoro que decidió volver al nido de cuervo y Sanji que aun estaba en la cocina el resto se dedico a conocer a su ''Primer Oficial''.

Sin embargo, y por indicación de Chopper que dijo que necesitaba descansar los tripulantes se dispersaron volviendo cada uno a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Fenrir saliera.

El medico intento hacerlo volver a la habitación, pero nuevamente el chico se las ingenio para que el reno lo dejara sentado en una silla junto a Robin con la que se quedo muy a gusto mientras seguían conversando animadamente de una manera que a los más asustadizos les ponía los pelos de punta de solo escucharlos.

**L-ZNUSCRFB?F**

El mediodía se acercaba, como siempre Luffy molestaba a cada rato a Sanji preguntándole continuamente si la comida estaba lista.

Fenrir aun seguía con Robin, Chopper habia intentado una y otra vez que volviera a su habitación a descansar, sin embargo una y otra vez era convencido por el peliblanco de que lo dejara quedarse disfrutando del aire libre.

El ingenuo renito siempre se tragaba las excusas del nuevo Mugiwara y terminaba cediendo ante sus mentiras.

-Hu hu hu, pobre Chopper- Se reía Robin, muy divertida con la situación- es muy ingenuo, debería de…

En ese momento, unos silbidos se escucharon en el aire y a continuación varias balas de cañón impactaron muy cerca de la nave levantando olas que hicieron que el Thousand se balanceara de forma peligrosa ocasionando que varios de los tripulantes cayeran sobre el césped de la cubierta.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando?- Grito Sanji saliendo de la cocina, estaba manchado de algo viscoso, aparentemente estaba preparando algo y que con el movimiento brusco del barco se le cayo encima.

-No lo se- Respondio Usopp desde el suelo.

-Son barcos de la marina- Aviso Zoro desde el nido de cuervo- nos están atacando.

-¿QUEEEE?-

Todos se acercaron al borde del barco desde donde vieron efectivamente a una pequeña flota de seis barcos de la marina disparando sin cesar sus cañones hacia ellos.

-¿Barcos de la marina?- Se extraño Nami- ¿Cómo pudieron haberse acercado tanto sin que nos diéramos cuenta?... ¡ZORO!, ¡¿Estabas durmiendo verdad?, maldito idiota, has bien tu trabajo.

-Cállate, maldita bruja- Le contesto el peliverde desde lo alto.

-¿Qué dijiste? Ya veras cuando…-

-Nami, este no es el mejor momento para pelearse- La interrumpió Robin

-Si, tienes razón- La chica se calmo observando a su alrededor- Rápido, icen la vela mayor, hay que tomar velocidad y perderlos de vista- Ordeno la pelinaranja.

-Siiiiii- Gritaron el resto.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde esta Fenrir?- Pregunto Chopper de repente al ver que el peliblanco no se encontraba en ningún lado.

-¿En donde… ¿quizás se fue a dentro a cubrirse?- Trato de adivinar Brook- despues de todo aun sigue convaleciente de su pelea con Luffy-san.

-Si, puede ser eso…- Musito el medico, sin embargo, en ese instante, Fenrir salio nuevamente a la cubierta con algo bien sujeto bajo su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Fenrir? ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?- Le pregunto el reno sorprendido.

El peliblanco paso por su lado sin contestarle y los demás pudieron ver que lo que sujetaba era una especie de tabla de surf que se habian traído de las cosas del chico.

-¿Asi que realmente es una tabla de surf eh?- Quiso saber Luffy, recordando que su hermano Ace habia usado una muy similar en Arabasta cuando destruyese la flota de barcos de Baroque Works- ¿acaso quieres surfear? ¡Bien! Todos, ¡vamos a surfear!

-¡Idiota!- Le grito Nami golpeándolo en la cabeza- ¿a quien se le ocurriría ponerse a surfear en una situación como esta?

-Pero Fenrir esta- Murmuro el pelinegro con vos llorosa debido al golpe, en tanto apuntaba a su primer oficial.

La pelinaranja se volteo dirigiéndose a Fenrir.

-Tu, ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer?- Le pregunto la navegante enojada- aun no estas recuperado asi que vete adentro y deja que nos…

De repente la chica enmudeció, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta cuando el chico volteo la cabeza para mirarla, un brillo demente y peligroso se detectaba fácilmente en sus ojos.

-Cierra la boca…- Susurro y tirando su tabla al agua se lanzo inmediatamente despues cayendo de pie sobre el objeto, y en ese momento el chico empezó a brillar en tanto pequeñas descargas eléctricas envolvían su cuerpo hasta dirigirse a sus pies en donde pareció concentrarse y la tabla empezó a deslizarse por el agua a una velocidad vertiginosa como si fuese propulsada por un cohete.

-¡INCREIBLE!- Exclamo impresionado el cuarteto de ruidosos del barco, o sea, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper y Brook.

-Miren, es igual a la que uso Ace en Arabasta- Dijo Luffy sonriendo contento.

-Si, parece que funciona de la misma manera- Comento Sanji acercándosele junto a Zoro, Franky y Robin- la única diferencia es que tu hermano usaba el fuego como energía y este tipo usa la electricidad.

-Me gustarla viajar alguna vez en eso- Murmuro Robin.

-A mi también- Dijeron al mismo tiempo los cuatro ruidosos.

-Pero solo es para una persona- Susurro Zoro.

-Hmm, quizás me permita hacerle algunos cambios- Opino Franky- le preguntare mas tarde.

-Sin embargo…- Continúo el peliverde, todos bajaron la vista para ver a Nami arrodillada en el suelo con la cara lívida de susto.

-Ese maldito- Mascullo Sanji arrodillándose junto a la pelinaranja- en cuanto vuelva lo pateare hasta la luna por asustar a mi Nami-swan.

-Ese chico se veia tan amable…- Murmuro Brook.

-Si, pero cambio totalmente apenas vio a los marinos- Agrego Franky.

-¿Realmente los odia no?- Comento Robin sintiendo un poco de empatía por el nuevo tripulante.

En ese momento un fuerte sonido cruzo el are y todos volvieron la vista de nuevo hacia la flota justo para ver como el barco mas cercano que parecía ser el mas grande explotaba luego de ser literalmente, rebanado en varias parte de forma horizontal.

Inmediatamente despues el peliblando alcanzo al resto de las naves, desde donde le disparaban balas de cañón y varios soldados hacían uso de sus armas, sin embargo el nuevo mugiwara los evadía fácilmente como si nada, para luego saltar al aire por encima de la flota y tras generar una enorme cantidad de energía eléctrica la soltó en un golpe que desintegro al instante a la flota de barcos.

-¡Los destruyo de un solo golpe!- Exclamaron Usopp, Chopper y Brook en tanto el resto abría la boca sorprendidos.

-Un momento, ¿Fenrir tiene una habilidad de la fruta del diablo?- Pregunto Chopper.

-¿Electricidad?, Hmm, no, eso no puede ser posible- Murmuro Usopp- el dios Enel en Skypiea ya se comió esa fruta y como ya saben no existen dos frutas iguales al mismo tiempo.

-Ya, y entonces, ¿Cómo es que Fenrir puede…- Empezó el reno un poco confundido.

-Fenrir no comió una fruta del diablo- Murmuro Luffy de repente sorprendiéndolos a todos por el tono serio que uso.

-Eh, ¿y como lo sabes?- Le dijo Franky levantando las cejas.

-Solo lo se- Le respondio el Capitán sonriendo como siempre.

-Sea lo que sea, le podemos preguntar cuando regrese- Dijo Robin viendo como el chico volvía al Thousand Sunny.

-Si, y lo pateare por haber asustado a Nami-swan- Agrego Sanji que se veia molesto.

Nadie dijo nada, solo observaban a su Primer Oficial retornando a la nave de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja.

**L-ZNUSCRFB?F**

Odio, lo único que habia en la mente del chico era odio, el más profundo e intenso odio en tato atacaba sin misericordia a los marinos con toda su fuerza, hasta reducirlos a polvo.

-Malditos asesinos- Mascullo furioso- que justicia ni nada, ustedes solo son un montón de asesinos.

Una vez que comprobó que hasta el ultimo de ellos habia muerto emprendió el regreso hacia el Thousand Sunny.

Al acercarse pudo ver los rostros de sus nuevos Nakamas cubiertos de asombro que lo miraban sin pestañear.

El joven se sujeto a una cuerda, tomo su tabla y salto a la cubierta encarando con la mirada al resto de la tripulación.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Le pregunto Zoro frunciendo el entrecejo con disgusto.

-Por que no habría de hacerlo- Le respondio- ellos son Marinos, nosotros somos piratas, asi es como son las cosas.

-No funciona de ese modo en este barco- Le devolvió el peliverde.

-Nuestro barco es rápido, aunque no hubiésemos echo nada nunca nos hubiesen alcanzado- Aporto Franky.

-¿Tratas de decir que esta bien que huyamos de los marinos cada vez que aparezcan?-

-No se trata de eso Fenrir- Intervino Luffy- nosotros peleamos solo cuando es necesario, luchar una batalla que no tiene sentido de ser solo causara un daño innecesario, y como dijo Franky, ellos no nos hubiesen alcanzado.

-No lo entiendo- Murmuro Fenrir.

-No es necesario que lo hagas- Le dijo Luffy sonriendo- pero a partir de ahora abstente de atacar a los barcos de la marina y a sus soldados.

-¿Y por que debería de hacerlo?- Gruño el peliblanco sintiendo como la ira corría por sus venas- los marinos no son mas que basura que no merecen vivir.

-Hmm, quien sabe- Fue la simple respuesta del joven Capitán- ciertamente lo que hacen no es algo digno de admirar, sin embargo y al igual que pasa con los piratas no todos los marinos son malos y si por el odio a uno matas a otro que no tiene nada que ver seguro terminaras sintiéndote mal.

-No hay forma de que yo…- Empezó Fenrir.

-Y ademas…- Lo interrumpo Luffy mirandolo serio- es una orden.

El peliblanco se quedo callado por unos momentos en los que pareció calmar su enojo.

-Como tu digas- Acepto bajando la cabeza.

-Por cierto- Se metió Sanji- me parece que le debes una disculpa a Nami-swan.

-Es su culpa por entrometida- Murmuro el peliblanco.

-¡¿Qué dijiste!- Bramo el rubio dispuesto a lanzarse sobre Fenrir, pero fue detenido por la pelinaranja.

-Sanji-kun, eso no sera necesario- Lo contuvo- pero, aun asi, me gustaría saber al menos ¿por que odias tanto a los marinos?.

-¿Realmente quieren saber?- Les pregunto a toda la tripulación.

-Hn- Asintieron todos.

-Y no solo eso- Agrego Usopp- ¿has comido alguna fruta del diablo?, si no es asi, ¿Cómo es que puedes generar electricidad por tu cuerpo?.

-Hmm, no, no eh comido ninguna fruta del diablo, y sobre por que tengo poderes electricos pues… supongo que tendré que contarles todo desde el principio- Murmuro.

-¿Desde el principio?-.

-Si, en realidad yo… no soy un humano…-

**##########-# L-ZNUSCRFB?F #-##########**

**Hola, ¿como estan?, ¿bien?, ¿en serio? que bueno, me alegro mucho por ustedes XD. **

**Pues nada, aca les dejo el capitulo 3 de One Piece: La aventura Continua.**

**Sobre el capitulo, Fenrir ya empieza a familiarizarse con el resto de la tripulacion y sus excentricas personalidades, sin embargo su odio desmedido por los marinos le esta costando sus primeros problemas ¿podran los Mugiwaras ayudarlo a calmar su odio?.`**

**Para el proximo capitulo veremos algo del pasado de Fenrir y el por que de su odio por los trajes blancos manchados de sangre je je je XD.**

**Eso es todo por el momento, mencion a parte en la semana que viene estare subiendo el capitulo 4 de Alumno y Profesora y ademas invito a los demas a leer el resto de mis historias, (si alguno le gusta Sekirei que se pase por mi pagina que tengo tambien una historia sobre esa Serie). **

**Nos vemos luego, dejen Reviews, Sayonara.**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Piece: La aventura continua.**

**Capitulo 4: La historia de Fenrir, parte 1: Sendra D. Fausto.**

-Yo no soy humano- Les revelo Fenrir al resto de la tripulación observando como su noticia creaba un pequeño momento de asombro.

-¡¿No eres humano?- Exclamaron Luffy, Usopp, Chopper y Brook anonadados.

-¡Geniiiiiaaaaaaal!- Grito el capitán muy emocionado con estrellas en los ojos.

-E… e… espera… espera, espera, espera- Tomo la palabra Usopp- s… si, si no eres humano tu eres eh… ¿Gyojin? No, no, no, no de Gyojin tienes bien poco, y para ser un gigante eres demasiado pequeño… entonces… eso te convertiría en… en… no puede ser… ¡¿UN ALIENIGENA?...

-¡¿En serio?, ¡Que miedo!- Exclamaron Chopper y Brook, muy asustados.

-¡¿En serio?, ¡Geniiiiiiiaaaaaal!- Grito Luffy cada vez mas emocionado.

-¡Ya detente con tus reacciones!- Se enojo Nami golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-Además, esa no es la manera de reaccionar cuando alguien te dice que es un extraterrestre- Murmuro Franky.

-¿Y cuando es que Luffy a reaccionado de manera normal a algo, huh?- Le dijo Zoro en tono cansino.

-Fu fu, es verdad, Luffy siempre ve el lado divertido de las cosas- Sonrió Robin.

-Es solo un imbécil- Añadió Sanji.

-Ejem- Carraspeo sonoramente Fenrir para llamar la atención de todos- disculpen que los interrumpa en sus conclusiones erróneas pero… jamás eh dicho que fuera un extraterrestre o algo parecido.

-¿Eh?, pero nos has dicho que…- Empezó Usopp para ser interrumpido por el nuevo integrante.

-Lo único que eh afirmado ah sido que no soy humano, hasta donde se mi nacimiento se dio en este planeta, solo que se dio de una forma diferente a la del resto de ustedes…-

-¿Huh?- Ladeo la cabeza Chopper.

-…La mayoría de ustedes- Se corrigió rápidamente el peliblanco tras observar al pequeño renito- lo demás fue una mala interpretación de ustedes.

-¿Ehhh?... pues… entonces no entiendo…- Musito Usopp cada vez mas confundido.

Fenrir los miro a todos al menos una vez antes de decidirse a continuar su historia.

-Proyecto X-HAPZ…- Murmuro el chico por lo bajo, solo Robin pareció reaccionar ante dicho nombre, si bien solo de movió de forma casi imperceptible que nadie, excepto el actual relator y cierto espadachín pudieron notar.

-Proyecto… X-HAPZ- Repitieron Luffy y Usopp de forma lenta.

-¿Qué es… eso?- Pregunto Chopper inmediatamente después.

-Supongo que no tengo mas remedio que contarles la historia completa- Comento el peliblanco en voz baja dando un suspiro de agotamiento- creo… que ustedes conocen a las armas humanas con forma del Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma llamadas ''Pacifistas'' que trabajan para el Gobierno Mundial, ¿no es as?...

-Si, las conocemos…- Afirmaron todos los Sombrero de Paja al mismo tiempo.

-Pues bien, mi historia esta algo relacionada con ellos, en acontecimientos que ya llevan décadas ocurriendo- Continuo Fenrir.

-¿Décadas?- Pregunto nuevamente el trío de los mas jóvenes.

-Si así es, desde luego desconozco el tiempo exacto, sin embargo la señorita que esta ahí sentada puede que sepa de esto incluso mas que yo- Les dijo señalando a Robin frente a la cual los demás se volvieron sorprendidos.

-¿Robin?- Musito Nami.

-Si, algo se- Reconoció la mujer con su típica sonrisa misteriosa- desde que mencionaste el nombre X-HAPZ me vino a la mente una pequeña conversación que sostuve hace poco mas de un año con un… amigo…- Continuo luego de desviar fugazmente sus ojos hacia Luffy.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué te dijo tu amigo?- Quiso saber Franky.

-Pues… que al parecer… el Proyecto ''Pacifistas'' y sus soldados robots, no han sido los primeros casos de intentos de construir armas humanas que trabajen a las ordenes del gobierno-

-¿EHHHH?... ya, ¿entonces hubo casos anteriores?- Inquirió Nami.

-Si…HALPHAS… PHYCOP… RENTHIS…, son algunos de los Proyectos que terminaron en fracasos al intentar crear al arma humana perfecta… eso fue hasta el caso anterior al Proyecto ''Pacifistas''- Siguió Robin con su tranquilidad habitual.

-¿Y ese seria…- Murmuro Brook por lo bajo.

-El Proyecto X-HAPZ…- Respondió Fenrir por la pelinegra- es el proyecto… que dio origen a mi nacimiento... en otras palabras, eso es lo que soy… un humano creado a partir de la ingeniería genética, nacido y modificado genéticamente en base a los estudios del mas grandioso genio de todos los tiempos… el doctor Vegapunk.

-Espera… ¿eso significa… ¡que eres un robot!- Exclamaron Luffy, Usopp y Chopper extasiados.

-¿Tu también eres un arma humana?- Inquirió el pequeño reno.

-¿Entonces eres como Franky?, ¡Geniiiiiiiiiaaaaaal!-

-¡Ya para con eso!- Le grito Nami irritada.

-Ahora entiendo- Murmuro Sanji masajeándose la pera con sus dedos- así que esa es la razón por la que puedes utilizar ataques eléctricos sin haber comido ninguna fruta del diablo ¿verdad?.

-Exactamente- Confirmo el peliblanco.

-Y dime, dime, ¿puedes disparar un rayo láser como Franky también?- Le pregunto Usopp muy entusiasmado.

-¿Te puedes transformar en un súper robot gigante?- Se ilusiono Chopper.

-¿Hablas como los robots?- Quiso saber Luffy.

-¿Puedes volar?- Inquirió Chopper con estrellitas brillando en sus ojos.

-¿Y también puedes mmm… mmm… mmm…- Deteniendo la avalancha de preguntas sin respuestas Robin, procedió a callar al trío con sus poderes haciendo aparecer varias manos para tapar sus bocas en tanto se llevaba su dedo índice a sus labios.

-Creo que nuestro Primer Oficial desea continuar con su historia- Les dijo en un susurro a lo que ellos asintieron para luego correr a sentarse en el suelo a los pies de Fenrir listos para escuchar la historia completa.

-Bien…- Murmuro este observando nuevamente a cada uno de los miembros de su nueva tripulación viendo que todos ellos lo miraban a su vez en silencio y expectantes por que continuara- en ese caso… comenzare… el Proyecto X-HAPZ se origino hace aproximadamente 25 años, sin embargo en sus primeros tiempos parecía condenada al fracaso como los anteriores, hasta que el doctor Vegapunk contó con la ayuda de otro científico por aquellos tiempos muy reconocido… el científico que se decía estaba a la par en inteligencia y conocimientos con el propio Vegapunk… su mejor amigo y principal rival… el doctor Sendra D. Fausto… mi padre…

**-+ Flash Back +-**

**15 años atrás…**

En medio de los pasillos de unas instalaciones científicas un hombre caminaba apresurado dando largas zancadas que cubrían fácilmente de tres a cuatro metros con cada paso que daba de sus largas piernas.

Este hombre, de gran estatura pero algo escuálido, estaba vestido con una larga bata de laboratorio que le llegaba hasta los pies, en tanto que sobre su cabeza llevaba puesto un casco metálico que hacia imposible poder divisar sus facciones, teniendo en la parte delantera unas pequeñas luces parpadeantes que recorrían la visera del casco de forma horizontal apareciendo y desapareciendo de forma intermitente.

Este hombre, era nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo doctor Vegapunk, el científico más grande del mundo.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos, el hombre no parecía nada feliz, a juzgar por el hecho de su andar apresurado y por estar gritando una y otra vez el nombre de una persona.

-¡Fausto!, ¡Fausto!- Gritaba a voz en cuello sin detenerse- ¿¡En donde diablos estas!, ¡Fausto!...

-¿Me buscabas?- Lo sorprendió otro hombre pareciendo repentinamente justo atrás de él.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!, ¡NO TE ME APARESCAS DE LA NADA!- Le grito Vegapunk sujetándose el pecho luego del susto que se llevo.

-Je je, perdón, perdón…- Se disculpo el recién llegado sonriendo un poco nervioso.

Este, era un hombre de entre aproximadamente cuarenta a cincuenta años, su largo cabello enmarañado estaba lleno de canas, desmereciendo su aspecto, y al igual que Vegapunk, vestía una larga bata blanca que se ajustaba a un cuerpo robusto y musculoso.

Este hombre, también un reconocido científico mundial, era el mejor amigo y gran rival de Vegapunk, Sendra D. Fausto.

-Olvídalo, al menos has aparecido- Murmuro Vegapunk- y hablando de eso, ¿en donde diablos estabas?

-Oh, solo estaba paseando con el pequeño Fenrir- Le contesto sonriendo.

-¿Fenrir?- Inquirió el científico y, en ese momento pudo notar a un pequeño niño oculto detrás de las piernas de su colega.

El niño, de apenas cuatro años de edad, tenia el cabello corto de color blanco-plateado, sus ojos de un escalofriante color rojo observaban fijamente y sin pestañear a Vegapunk.

-¿Qué estas haciendo con GR-7?- Le pregunto este a Fausto- ¿no te eh dicho ya que no lo saques de las instalaciones?, ¡y no le pongas nombres!, recuerda bien que estas cosas no son humanos, son simples experimentos que ni siquiera sabemos si sobrevivirán a las pruebas o no y aun si lo hacen y tienen la suerte de crecer llegara el día en el que se convertirán en los mas letales asesinos a las ordenes del Gobierno Mundial.

-En eso te equivocas- Lo contradijo su amigo- puede que su concepción no haya sido igual a la del resto de los seres humanos pero eso no quita que sea parte de ellos y que algún día sea capaz de desarrollar sus sentimientos como cualquier persona normal, ¿no es así Fenrir?

-Si si, lo que tu digas- Murmuro Vegapunk sin mucho interés, en tanto observaba al niño que miraba a su ''padre'' como si no entendiera sus palabras.

``Je, incluso el niño no lo entiende, claramente es una perdida de tiempo´´.

-Je je, no entiendes nada de lo que digo ¿verdad Fenrir?- Siguió Fausto.

-Otra vez con ese nombre- Masculló Vegapunk irritado- ¡no se llama así!, su denominación es GR-7, así que deja de llamarlo de esa manera…- Se enojo- y por cierto, ¿de donde has sacado ese nombre de todas formas?

-Oh, bueno, es que este pequeño, con su alborotado cabello blanco y sus ojos rojos me recordó a un lindo lobezno que tenia como mascota cuando era un niño, al cual también había bautizado como Fenrir, ya sabes, el mítico lobo gigante, así que decidí darle el mismo nombre a este cachorro je je je-

-Yaveo, sin embargo, es mejor que no te encariñes mucho con el, te repito que en un futuro no muy lejano se convertirá en el mas grande asesi…-

-Si, si, si, ya me los has dicho…- Lo corto su colega agitando su mano de forma desinteresada- ¿nos vamos Fenrir?

El niño, que había vuelto su vista hacia Vegapunk, regreso sus pequeñas orbes en dirección a ''su padre'' asintiendo silenciosamente con la cabeza y los dos continuaron con su camino dejando nuevamente solo al genio científico.

-Tch, ese imbecil, espero que su amabilidad no dañe los resultados del experimento- Murmuraba el hombre en tanto se daba la vuelta y se marchaba en dirección contraria- ya suficientes problemas me ha dado este proyecto para que me lo siga complicando aun mas de lo que esta… ya han pasado diez años desde que lo iniciamos y aun no hemos obtenido ningún resultado satisfactorio, de no ser por que los dos científicos mas reconocidos del mundo están a cargo de él, el Gobierno Mundial ya nos lo hubiera cancelado hace tiempo… aunque ahora tengo muchas esperanzas en las series TZ, y en la GR, especialmente en esta ultima y…- El hombre se callo de golpe deteniéndose en seco- hablando de eso... ¡al final no le dije lo que quería decirle! ¡Ese imbecil!- rápidamente, el hombre volvió raudo sobre sus pasos en tanto llamaba a su compañero lo mas fuerte que podía- ¡Fausto!, ¡Fausto!, ¡Oiiiiiiii!, ¡Faustooooooooo!...

**9 años atrás…**

-¿Cómo fue?...-

Su interrogado bajo la cabeza con pena, sacudiéndola en la decepción.

-¿Otro fracaso eh?- Volvió a hablar el primero- …tch, cada vez quedan menos y menos y el presupuesto del Gobierno es cada vez mas reducido, kggg ¡maldición!, y yo que pensaba que finalmente lo lograríamos-

Quines hablaban eran dos científicos, sentados frente a unas cámaras en donde se mostraba una habitación aislada en donde se encontraban alrededor de cien capsulas (la mayoría de ellas vacías) que guardaban los cuerpos de muchos individuos jóvenes.

-El programa de entrenamiento es demasiado riguroso, los experimentos no pueden resistirlo-

-No habría mucho problema en que las unidades se pierdan eso es inevitable, la cuestión es que no tenemos los recursos necesarios para reponer sus bajas debido a que su producción cuesta demasiado esfuerzo y dinero por cada uno de ellos….-

-Si tan solo fuera solo eso… pero su desarrollo también toma mucho tiempo y los del Gobierno tienen muy poca paciencia-

Los dos hombres dieron un largo suspiro llenos de pesimismo en los múltiples problemas que debían enfrentar para tratar de sacar adelante al proyecto que lentamente y sin demora se caía a pedazos.

-Tsk, ¡malditos inservibles!, ¿tienen acaso idea de cuantos años de nuestras vidas desperdiciamos en su desarrollo?, deberíamos tirarlos todos a la basura y convertirlos en un montón de chatarra-.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuántos de ellos quedan?- Le pregunto su compañero.

-Hmm, según estimaciones alrededor del 90% de los experimentos terminaron en un completo fracaso, muy pocos han logrado sobrevivir hasta aquí… la mayoría de ellos de la serie GR-

-¿La serie GR?, oh, si, es verdad, ellos se pueden considerar como el único éxito de este proyecto, incluso el doctor Vegapunk tenia sus esperanzas puesta en ese grupo…-

-Doctor Vegapunk…- Suspiro el otro con algo de melancolía- si tan solo siguiera con nosotros…

-Si, escuche que abandono el proyecto hace tres años, su desacuerdo y posterior discusión con el Doctor Sendra fueron muy comentados-

-Así es, y desde entonces solo quedo Sendra haciéndose cargo de todo, pero, sin la ayuda de Vegapunk los sujetos experimentales no tardaron en caerse y muchos de ellos perecieron en las siguientes pruebas de adaptación que se les hizo-

-Lo que nos devuelve nuevamente a la serie GR, cuatro de ellos murieron pero el resto pudo pasar las pruebas con increíble facilidad marcando el porcentaje de éxito de sobrevivencia mas alto de entre todas las series-

-Y de todo el grupo, ''ellos'', son sin duda alguna los mas capacitados-

En ese momento una alarma sonó cerca de ellos y una voz femenina mecánica comenzó a hablar fuerte y claro por el altavoz.

-Pruebas básicas SWHYGR34678 finalizadas, serie GR en completa operación, sujetos GR-2, GR-4, GR-5, GR-7, GR-9… examen de adaptabilidad… éxito total del 100%... capsulas abriéndose…-

-OHH, hablando del diablo…- Murmuro uno de los científicos.

Por medio de las cámaras, los dos observaron una enorme puerta de hierro abriéndose lentamente y por ella desfilaron al menos 20 niños de entre 10 y 12 años, destacándose por encima de todos cinco de ellos que iban al frente de los demás.

De corto cabello rojo puntiagudo y unas marcas carmesí debajo, arriba y a los costados de sus ojos de color castaño con forma de lágrimas, tenía una mirada plena de confianza en el rostro complementada por una sonrisa desafiante, nombre clave… GR-2.

De corto cabello rubio hasta los hombros y piel pálida, sus ojos, de color negro sin pupilas, observaban a su alrededor de forma errante, sus enormes ojeras le daban la apariencia de un zombie, nombre clave… GR-4.

De largo cabello negro que le caía en cascadas por su espalda y por delante ocultándole la totalidad de su rostro dejando solamente sus ojos grises visibles apenas cubiertos por unas finas hebras de su pelo, nombre clave… GR-5.

De cabello largo hasta los hombros de color blanco, tétricos ojos del color de la sangre y un mirar frío e indiferente, nombre clave… GR-7.

De cabello violeta que se tensaba hacia los costados y de piel oscura, tenía una expresión aburrida en su cara en tanto caminaba por delante del grupo como si fuera el líder, nombre clave… GR-9.

-Esos cinco, definitivamente se convertirán en los más poderosos asesinos en el futuro- Murmuro uno de los observadores.

-Ah, tienes toda la razón- Le dijo su compañero con un escalofrío recorriendo su espina.

Al poco tiempo, las series GR, TZ, SW y otras que aun quedaban fueron enviadas a cumplir sus primeras ordenes de eliminar a ciertos objetivos que amenazaban la ''Paz Mundial''..

No obstante, no todas las misiones terminaron en éxitos, algunas unidades incluso perdieron la vida en esos casos disminuyendo aun mas su numero con lo que se empezaba a dudar cada vez mas y mas de la efectividad del proyecto.

**4 años atrás…**

-¿¡Solo treinta!- Bramo furioso un alto oficial de la marina golpeando la mesa con ambas manos- ¿me estas diciendo que después de mas de veinte años de estar apoyando a esta basura de proyecto solo les quedan 30 mugrosas unidades de las cientos que dispusimos desde sus orígenes?

-Si, bueno- Le contesto el hombre delante suyo, quien era el encargado supremo del proyecto, el mismísimo doctor Sendra D. Fausto, a pesar de que habían pasado pocos años, su cuerpo se había encorvado, su cabello era ahora totalmente gris y las arrugas de su cara se habían incrementado haciéndolo parecer mucho mas viejo de lo que en verdad era- eso es cierto, no obstante, lo que nos queda no es sino lo mejor de lo mejor del proyecto, eso sin mencionar que el porcentaje de éxito en las misiones se ah incrementado en un 200%, y eso con tan solo 30 unidades- Explicaba el anciano con un claro tono de orgullo en su voz- y además, tampoco hay que olvidarse que desde que mi buen amigo Vegapunk abandono el experimento, ustedes los del Gobierno nos retiraron el apoyo financiero y otras cosas debido a lo cual se nos hizo imposible la concepción de nuevas unidades.

-¿Y que con eso?- Lo desestimo el marino- cada uno de estos soldados nos costaba una verdadera fortuna, a cada fracaso obtenido has las cuentas del dinero que se perdió para nada, y además, no son ni siquiera leales al gobierno, ¿los eh visto sabes?, ninguno de ellos tiene el mas mínimo respeto por la sagrada bandera del Gobierno Mundial, ¿realmente crees que siempre nos serán fieles huh?...

-Hmm, el problema es que no han interactuado mucho con los marinos como para considerarlos compañeros o algo por el estilo, y además le recuerdo que han estado cumpliendo eficientemente con su deber desde muy pequeños, no están acostumbrados a socializar con gente común…-

-¿El problema?, ¡el problema aquí es que tienen cerebros!- Le espeto el oficial- piensan, razonan, cuestionan nuestras ordenes, cuando decidimos invertir en este proyecto nos hicimos una idea del soldado que deseábamos para que nos sirviera… ¡y ninguno de ellos cumple esos requisitos!

-Quizás con un poco mas de tiempo…- Intento razonar Fausto.

-¿Tiempo?, lo siento, pero ya se les han dado mas que el tiempo necesario, 21 años de hecho y este experimento solo ah ido de fracaso en fracaso…-

-Pues a favor nuestro y como ya le eh mencionado hace poco minutos atrás, hace tiempo ya que el gobierno no nos financia y sin los recursos necesarios llevar adelante un proyecto de tamaña envergadura es bastante difícil por no decir casi imposible, mencionando además la partida de mi buen amigo Vegapunk-

-Eso no me importa- Le dijo el otro- y en cuanto a lo del doctor Vegapunk, quizás no lo sepas pero el a comenzado desde hace algunos años, justamente después de que los abandonara a trabajar en secreto en un nuevo y mejorado proyecto para crear al arma humana definitiva que esta vez tiene una posibilidad de éxito del 100%... ja ja ja, como se esperaba del genio científico mas importante de toda la historia…

-¿Vegapunk eh?, así que eso es lo que ah estado haciendo desde que nos dejo… es una gran alegría saber que se encuentra bien y haciendo lo que mas le gusta. Murmuro Fausto en tono afectuoso.

-Con eso dicho, estoy aquí para informarle el cese definitivo del proyecto hasta nuevo aviso, es decir las unidades bio-humanas aquí fabricadas permanecerán en cuarentena hasta que su participación vuelva a ser necesaria- Le informo el marino.

-¿Huh?, no eh recibido ninguna notificación acerca de mi despido- Le dijo el científico en tono de burla.

El marino, no se lo tomo nada bien, inclinándose un poco tomo al anciano del cuello de su bata y lo atrajo hacia si dejando sus caras a un palmo de distancia.

-Escucha viejo, estas son ordenes de los altos mandos, así que cierra la boca y obedece ¿has entendido?-

-Lo siento, pero hasta que no hable personalmente con la persona que me contrato yo no…-

-¿Acaso no has escuchado lo que dije?- Lo interrumpió el hombre- guarda silencio y empieza a reciclar esas cosas que creaste o si no el gobierno te AHHHH!.

De repente, el anciano se vio de vuelta con sus pies en el suelo al tiempo que el marino caía de rodillas con sus brazos echados hacia atrás mientras que un muchacho de quince años de cabello blanco y ojos rojos detrás suyo se los retorcía con saña.

-Vuelve a tocar al viejo y no saldrás con vida de aquí…- Su suave tono camuflaba muy bien sus intenciones asesinas.

-¿Qué demo… ¿¡Quien diablos eres tu!- Grito el marino solo para volver a gritar solo que de dolor al ser aun mas retorcidos sus brazos detrás de su cuerpo.

-Detente Fenrir, como sigas le arrancaras los brazos- Le dijo Fausto en tono conciliador.

Inmediatamente, el marino fue soltado cayendo bruscamente sobre el suelo golpeándose la boca y partiéndose el labio inferior en el acto.

-Ya veo…- Murmuro el oficial aun desde el suelo- este es una de tus malditas abominaciones ¿no es así?, je je je, esto te costara caro, esto te costara muy caro.

Por toda respuesta recibió un pisotón en su mano, la cual crujió dolorosamente bajo el pie de Fenrir.

-¡AHHHHH!- Grito el marino lleno de dolor.

-Fenrir, es suficiente- Le advirtió el anciano para que se detuviera, siendo inmediatamente obedecido.

Poniéndose lentamente de pie, el marino no se atrevió a quejarse por temor a recibir otro abuso físico de parte del chico, comenzó a retirarse del lugar rumiando internamente y jurando vengarse sin ningún tipo de compasión de los que habitaban esa instalación científica, hasta que llego a la puerta que el peliblanco había dejado entreabierta, deteniéndose para voltearse nuevamente en dirección del anciano.

-Por cierto, se me había olvidado mencionarlo pero, el Vicealmirante Hapz, el hombre que te contrato y en cuyo honor nombraste a este ridículo proyecto ah dejado de existir hace poco mas de un mes- Le informo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?- Se sorprendió Fausto por la terrible noticia.

-Si, no se todos los detalles pero, según eh averiguado, su dolorosa muerte ocurrió durante un enfrentamiento que tuvo con unos piratas je je je, eso es todo lo que seEEEHH!...-

Sin habérselo esperado, su risa se vio cortada de golpe por una fuerte patada en mitad de su cara que le dio Fenrir, que lo envío volando hacia atrás destruyendo la puerta y llevándosela consigo tras el duro golpe.

-Eso fue innecesario Fenrir- Lo reprendió el anciano en voz baja.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo el chico en un tono que claramente indicaba que en realidad no lo sentía en absoluto.

-Ahora tendremos que comprar una puerta nueva- Murmuro el científico con humor al tiempo que el marino se levantaba y lleno de terror por la mirada asesina del peliblanco se echaba a correr hasta perderse de vista.

``No me puedo creer que el Vicealmirante Hapz halla muerto enfrentándose a unos simples piratas, es decir, alguien de su fuerza y rango… es simplemente imposible´´ Pensaba el anciano con muchas dudas en su cabeza ``aquí hay algo muy raro… demasiado raro y fácil de ver… maldito Gobierno Mundial… ¿Qué estará planeando ahora?´´.

-Eh terminado con el libro que me dio- Le dijo de pronto Fenrir sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, ¿en serio?, ¿y que te pareció?- Le pregunto Fausto interesado por su respuesta.

-Entretenido- Respondió el chico lacónicamente.

-Si, lo se, je je… sin embargo, aun te quedan 2.538 libros por leer y tampoco me has entregado el proyecto anterior que te encargue hace dos semanas-

-Tuve una misión- Intento excusarse el peliblanco apartando la mirada nervioso

-Te di el tiempo mas que suficiente para terminarlo así que esa no es excusa para no terminar tu trabajo- Lo regaño el anciano- … escucha Fenrir, si quieres llegar a ser algo mas que un simple asesino debes de estudiar mucho para de esa forma en el futuro no tener que depender de nadie mas que tu mismo… desgraciadamente- Continuo- nadie puede elegir la forma en la que nace, pero si puede elegir el modo que mas le guste vivir su vida, se que tu fuiste creado para ser un asesino, pero, si eso no es lo que tu quieres ser no tienes por que serlo.

-Y por eso me has estado enseñando ¿cierto?- Quiso saber el chico observando la pila de libros sobre el escritorio del científico.

-Exactamente- Confirmo este- te diré esto Fenrir… el mundo nunca es como nos lo pintan, y siendo un asesino te darás cuenta de ello, la única verdad verdadera es la que ves con tus propios ojos y llegara el día en el que siendo quien eres actualmente te arrepientas de solo ser un ''arma desechable que solo sigue ordenes y es bueno para robar vidas'', y por ese motivo, por si alguna vez tenias la intención de cambiar, si lo que tu quieres no es ser un asesino, y obtener otro camino, otra opción además de matar gente entonces aquí tienes las ''armas'' para que puedas encontrarlo.

Dicho eso, Fausto se marcho dejando al adolescente allí parado analizando las palabras de su creador, mentor y ''padre''.

**4 Meses después…**

-Entonces, todo era cierto ¿no?... Vegapunk…- Le dijo Fausto al genio científico más grande de todos los tiempos sentado enfrente suyo.

-Si, todo era cierto- Le confirmo este, escuchándose una pequeña risita a través de su casco metálico- el proyecto ''Pacifistas'' esta finalmente en marcha… desde luego aun faltan realizarse un par de ajustes, sobre todo con el PX-0, el pacifista ''Original'', pero eso es algo que ya tiene fecha de conclusión.

-Bien, me alegro de escuchar eso- Sonrío Fausto de forma genuina- y la verdad también me alegra volver a verte luego de tanto tiempo ¿Cuánto ah pasado desde la ultima vez? Je je, sin embargo, aun no logro entender el por que de tu visita imprevista a estas horas de la noche.

-Solo pasaba a saludar a un viejo amigo, palabra que conforme pasan los años se va tornando cada vez más literal ¿no es así? Ja ja ja…- Bromeo Vegapunk.

-¿Y la razón verdadera es?- Le pregunto Fausto sin seguirle la corriente.

-Je je, ¿a ti nunca puedo engañarte eh?- Sonrío el hombre- bien, te diré la verdad, después de todo aun tengo un par de minutos antes de que todo empiece…

-¿Empiece?, ¿Qué empiece que?- Se preocupo Fausto al ver como su excompañero observaba el reloj que tenia colgado en la pared, el cual indicaba que eran las 23:46 Pm.

-Dime Fausto- Continuo Vegapunk sin responderle- ¿Cómo te han ido las cosas en estos últimos tiempos?, en especial en los cuatro últimos meses.

-Diría que fue mucho mas positivo que lo que esperaba- Contesto su amigo- a pesar de la muerte del Vicealmirante Hapz y las amenazas de cancelación, las instalaciones continuaron funcionando como de costumbre e incluso siguieron llegando misiones para nuestras unidades bio-genéticas.

Vegapunk se quedo callado unos momentos antes de continuar.

-Hmm, te has vuelto mucho más crédulo que antes- Murmuro- hace tiempo no hubieras sido tan pasivo.

-¿Te refieres al posible asesinato del Vicealmirante Hapz por parte de la propia marina?- Inquirió el dueño del lugar.

-Eso a parte- Musito el visitante sin confirmarlo ni negarlo- sabiendo que tienes tan poco apoyo en las esferas del Gobierno, ¿Qué te hizo quedarte quieto sin intentar hacer nada?.

-¿Y que otra cosa hubiera podido hacer?, con la muerte de Hapz y el ''fracaso'' de mi proyecto, mi credibilidad ante el Gorosei esta por los suelos, a diferencia de ti al que todo parece irle sobre ruedas, dime ¿Qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar?-

-Yo nunca estaré en tu lugar- Murmuro el genio científico- mis adelantos científicos me avalan ante el gobierno y la marina, incluso si fallo un proyecto o dos, nada cambiara… mi nombre es muy diferente al tuyo… mi nombre tiene ''poder''.

-Lo se, yo solo hablaba de un caso hipotético de que hubieses estado en mi lugar, nada mas-

-Habría renunciado- Le respondió Vegapunk- eso es lo que hubiese hecho, como dije, el perder un proyecto o dos no me afecta en lo mas mínimo, mientras tenga vida, puedo seguir inventando, fracasar y empezar las veces que sean necesarias, en eso me diferencio de ti que te apegas mucho a tus invenciones.

-Y en eso me diferencio de ti en que gracias al apego nunca eh dejado un proyecto sin terminar-

-Touche…- Se rió el científico con humor en tanto volvía a girar la cabeza al reloj de la pared.

23:54 pm…

-No obstante, en este caso debes detenerte Fausto, como ya debes de imaginar, los de la marina no están muy felices contigo, en especial luego de que uno de sus oficiales de mas alto rango les llegara todo destrozado luego de su visita ''informativa'' a estas instalaciones-.

-Si lo se, sin embargo, no creo que sea para preocuparse demasiado, es decir ya han pasado cuatro meses de aquello, si hubiesen querido hacer algo contra este lugar ¿para que esperar tanto?-

-Como dije Fausto, te has vuelto demasiado ingenuo con el tiempo-

-¿Huh?-

-No es que no quisiesen hacer nada en tu contra, es mas como si ''no pudiesen'' no se si me entiendes…-

-¿Y cual es la diferencia ahora?- Pregunto Fausto frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

-La diferencia de poder- Murmuro el visitante- no importa su escaso numero, el caso es que tus unidades son muy fuertes, por tal motivo se les continuo asignando misiones para ''no levantar sospechas'', y al mismo tiempo continuar aprovechándose de sus habilidades… al menos hasta que siguieran siendo necesarios.

-Creo, que no estoy entendiendo…- Musito Fausto cada vez más preocupado.

-El caso es- Prosiguió Vegapunk- que hace cuatro meses aun no se tenia ''el poder'' para enfrentar a tus unidades, ¿preguntaste por la diferencia?...

El hombre volvió a mirar al reloj.

23:59 pm.

-… Ahora tenemos ''el poder''…- Termino el hombre en tanto chasqueaba los dedos y la puerta se abría y seis soldados de la marina ingresaban de golpe colocándose en posición y rápidamente apuntando sus rifles directamente al pecho de Fausto- ¿Por qué esperar hasta ahora?, simple, además de querer continuar usando a tus unidades un poco mas gracias a su efectividad demostrada en sus diferentes misiones, el Gobierno no quiso hacer un gran problema de este incidente y por tal decidió esperar a que mi proyecto estuviera finalizado, ''ellos'' querían conocer el alcance de poder de los ''pacifistas'', en otras palabras esto no es mas que ''una prueba'' de mis nuevas unidades… ¿irónico no crees?, yo el promotor de este proyecto ahora vengo aquí a ponerle fin con mi ''nuevo proyecto''.

Vegapunk volvió a mirar el reloj por última vez.

00:00…

-Vegapunk… ¿Qué has hecho?...- Inquirió Fausto lívido, no por miedo a la muerte pues como cualquier miembro de la letra D, no lo conocía, si no de la impresión de sentirse traicionado.

-No te preocupes Fausto, tu nombre aun tiene algo de crédito- Le dijo Vegapunk en un intento de tranquilizarlo- eso unido a mis demandas tu… serás el único de estas instalaciones que quede vivo… el Gorosei, no quiere que quede ningún rastro de este proyecto…

-Vegapunk…- Musito el anciano aun sin creer la traición de su amigo- ¿¡QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!

En ese instante, múltiples explosiones y disparos se dejaron escuchar desde cada rincón de las instalaciones, los soldados de la marina, por orden de sus superiores, disparaban contra cualquier cosa que estuviera con vida en ese lugar maldito.

Los científicos y el personal que permanecían despiertos fueron perseguidos y asesinados a sangre fría, los que aun dormían fueron mucho mas afortunados, muriendo pacíficamente en sus sueños sin darse cuenta que jamás volverían a despertarse.

-¡Sigan!, ¡continúen!- Gritaba un oficial a sus hombres – ¡en nombre de la justicia no dejen a nadie vivo!, ¡continúen disparando!.

-¡SIIIII!- Respondían los marinos azuzados por su superior, en tanto se daban prisa en cumplir con su deber en eliminar a los enemigos de la paz para proteger el mundo.

-¡Avancen!, ¡continúen avanzando!-

-Señor- Se le acerco un soldado con un den-den mushi en las manos- ya hemos limpiado todo el área este de las instalaciones, y las tropas del tenien…-

Sin embargo, el sujeto no pudo terminar de hablar como su cabeza se vio bruscamente separada de su cuerpo.

-¿¡Qué!-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Se escucho una voz y al voltear se vio a un chico sonriente caminar lentamente hacia ellos, de largo cabello castaño y ojos ámbar- ¿Por qué van armados y haciendo tanto escándalo?, ¿no saben que estamos en hora de descanso en este sitio?

-Es… ese es…- Un soldado trago duro al ver al casi niño parado delante de ellos, pese a su apariencia joven, los asesinos que guardaba la instalación tenían una reputación muy terrorífica- un… uno de los experimentos…

-¿A quien llamas experimento?- Fue lo ultimo que escucho el marino antes de sentir unas manos envolver su cuello y retorcerlo hasta escuchar el sonido de este quebrándose- tenemos nuestros propios nombres también- El recién llegado, era un chico musculoso de piel oscura y cabello corto y ojos del mismo color- ¿No… GR-11?- Continuo dirigiéndose al primer chico.

-Estas en lo cierto TZ-3…- Le respondió el castaño.

-Oh, aquí hay mas- Murmuro una tercera voz desde otra esquina en donde los marinos vieron llegar a dos chicos mas.

-Hay muchos para cada uno- Un quinto individuo se acercaba a los aterrorizados marinos desde la ultima esquina que les quedaba para escapar- esto será divertido.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la instalación, los oficiales superiores permanecían a la espera de enviar refuerzos o informar que la misión había finalizado.

No obstante, lejos de apaciguarse, tanto las explosiones como los disparos solo parecían multiplicarse empezando a preocupar a los marinos.

-Maldición, parece que las unidades están teniendo algunos problemas señor- Informo un soldado- desde hace rato no se escuchan noticias desde las unidades 1 a la 5, y las demás unidades tampoco responden.

-Como se esperaba de esos demonios- Murmuro el oficial a cargo- su fama es bien merecida ¡pero!, la victoria de esta noche será nuestra, ¡soldado!, envíe inmediatamente a las unidades de reserva, pero que no se enfrenten a ellos directamente, que los atraigan al área Sur en donde estan nuestros cañones y que los despedacen.

-¡Si señor!- Obedeció el marino para acto seguido enviar las ordenes.

No obstante lo cual, muy pocos soldados genéticos cayeron en la trampa, y los que lo hicieron solo fue a propósito para llegar al área de los cañones y apoderarse de ellos con los cuales devolver el fuego a los invasores.

-JA JA JA JA JA, ¡ESTO ES LO MEJOR!- Gritaba una de las unidades al tiempo que caminaba sin ningún reparo en medio de las balas de cañones y la metralla de los marinos- ¡ONDA SONICA!- Grito en tanto abría bien grande la boca y de ella salía un potente rayo que arraso en pocos segundo con la mitad de los cañones enemigos allí estacionados.

-Oy, oy, ¿no se suponía que nos apoderaríamos de ellos?- Murmuro con gracia un chico pelirrojo con cabello de punta, GR-2.

-¿¡A quien le importan esos juguetes cuando tenemos nuestras propias habilidades!- Le respondió el tipo de la onda sónica.

-Y ahora es mi turno- Tercio otro de los individuos, de pequeño tamaño, cabello verde y ojos morados- observen mi poder malditos marinos, pues será lo ultimo que…

El chico abrió de golpe la boca, colocando una expresión entre incrédula y aterrorizada en tanto se iba inclinando lentamente hacia atrás hasta caer de espaldas al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre al mismo tiempo que una atronadora explosión muy diferente de las de antes y mucho más destructiva estallaba cerca del lugar.

-¡HY-8!- Gritaron sus dos compañeros tras ser testigos de la sorpresiva muerte de su compañero- ¿¡quien demonios se atrevió a hacer eso!, ¡¿Quie… ¿Qu… ¿Qu… ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS SON ESAS COSAS!.

-Tsk, al fin llegaron- Mascullo el oficial supremo- se estaban tardando mucho en aparecer maldición, ¿tienes idea de cuantos soldados hemos perdido ya?.

De entre las filas de los marinos, cinco figuras imponentes, todas ellas con exactamente el mismo rostro y forma se acercaban a paso firme hacia los soldados genéticos.

-Enemigo confirmado a la vista- Hablo uno de ellos- comenzar: exterminio…

-¿Debes estar bromeando?- Murmuro GR-2 observando con ojos atónitos a los ''pacifistas'' levantar sus brazos apuntando con las palmas de sus manos en las cuales había un agujero que empezaba a brillar.

-¡FUEGO!- Mando el oficial y acto seguido los pacificas abrieron fuego contra las unidades bio-genéticas de las instalaciones.

-¡AHHHH!- Gritaron dos de ellos alcanzados de pleno por los rayos láser muriendo en el acto.

-¡MALDITOS!- Grito el que iba al frente- ¡ONDA SONICA!- Repitió cargado de ira por la muerte de sus compañeros.

Uno de los pacifistas, alcanzado por el ataque fue arrojado hacia atrás varios metros arrastrando a algunos marinos en su camino hasta chocar con una de las paredes de las instalaciones exteriores, luego de lo cual, se levanto como si nada y se dedico a avanzar nuevamente con sus enemigos a la vista.

-¿¡Que!, ¡eso es imposible! Mis ataques nunca…- El chico se vio interrumpido cuando de pronto otro pacifista llegando a su lado lo sorprendió golpeándolo en el estomago con una fuerza nunca antes experimentada- ¡GAHH!...- El chico fue arrojado violentamente atravesando al menos seis paredes de las instalaciones hasta detenerse bruscamente, quedándose fuera de combate.

-Es… esto no se ve nada bien…- Musito GR-2 sudando frío en la extraordinaria demostración de fuerza de las nuevas unidades- ¿así que seremos reemplazados por estas cosas eh? Je!, tiene sentido, a diferencia nuestra, no piensan, no cuestionan, solo obedecen y además son endiabladamente poderosos, ja ja ja, ¡sin duda son los soldados perfectos para servir al gobierno!

Beep, beep, beep…

Sin haberse percatado, tres pacifistas ya habían llegado a su lado y le apuntaban con sus palmas.

-Objetivo localizado… abrir fuego…-

-Maldición… ¡MALDICIOOOOON!-

Una poderosísima triple explosión le siguió a eso y luego de que el humo se hubiese evaporado ya no había rastro del pelirrojo.

-Enemigo… eliminado… continuar, ataque…-

-¡SIIIIIIII!- Los vitorearon los marinos- ¡buen trabajo pacifistas!.

Luego de eso, tanto los pacifistas, como los marinos ingresaron en las instalaciones procediendo a eliminar a cuanto soldado genético permaneciese con vida.

Finalmente, y gracias a la ayuda de los pacifistas, los marinos consiguieron arrinconar al último grupo, en donde se encontraban las unidades más fuertes que rápidamente se hicieron cargo de los débiles marinos pero que ante los pacifistas la pasaban realmente mal.

-¡Tengan cuidado con sus rayos láser!- Grito GR-9 al resto de su grupo.

-Yo no recibo ordenes de nadie- Murmuro GR-5 lanzándose sobre el pacifista que tenia mas cerca, agitando su largo cabello como si fuera un látigo con el cual ataco al robot produciéndole un pequeño corte en una de sus piernas- ¿Qué?, ¿solo un rasguño?- Se impresiono el chico.

El pacifista se volvió hacia el apuntándole con su brazo a punto de matarlo.

Sin embargo, el pelinegro se salvo a última instancia gracias a la intervención de GR-7, quien primero desvío el brazo del robot y luego lo mando a volar de una patada.

-Como se esperaba de GR-7- Murmuro con un dejo de admiración GR-4 cerca de GR-9- siempre me eh preguntado quien era mas fuerte, si el o tu… GR-9…

-Por supuesto que yo, maldito imbécil- Le respondió este muy molesto- deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas.

Al mismo instante, ambos se vieron obligados a saltar para evitar dos rayos láser dirigidos directamente hacia ellos.

-Maldito- Gruño el pelivioleta para acto seguido concentrar su fuerza y lanzarse sobre el robot que lo había atacado.

Con su velocidad y fuerza aumentada, el chico golpeo sin descanso al pacifista, no obstante lo cual, este no parecía acusar los daños recibidos incorporándose cada vez que caía como si nada le hubiese pasado.

El pacifista, inclinando sus rodillas se eyecto hacia delante a una velocidad vertiginosa golpeando su cabeza en el abdomen del chico y estrellándolo muy bruscamente contra una pared derruida.

Al mismo tiempo, GR-7 evadía por muy poco un láser de su oponente, mas no pudo esquivar el golpe de un segundo que lo sorprendió por la espalda y lo arrojo sobre GR-5.

-Esto pinta mal- Dijo GR-11 observando todo desde cerca sin perder su sonrisa cínica, sin embargo un ataque de un pacifista lo alcanzo de pleno hiriéndolo en el pecho y haciéndole escupir mucha sangre.

Finalmente, solo nueve unidades quedaron, siendo todos acorralados y heridos por algún pacifista.

-Es… estamos perdidos- Murmuro GR-4 observando con sus ojos sin vida a los cinco pacifistas acercarse paulatinamente a ellos con sus palmas apuntándolos y empezando a brillar- ¿es este… nuestro fin?...

Pese a ser asesinos despiadados, la mayoría de ellos cerro involuntariamente los ojos esperando que los disparos de los pacifistas los acribillaran hasta terminar con sus vidas.

Sin embargo, eso nunca ocurrió, cuando de pronto una gran figura se apareció de golpe entre ellos y los pacifistas y se arrojo sobre dos de las nuevas armas humanas.

-¿Qué le están…¡HACIENDO A MIS HIJOOOOS!- Grito Sendra D. Fausto lleno de cólera al tiempo que tomaba las cabezas de los dos robots y las aplastaba violentamente contra el suelo, destruyéndolas y provocando luego dos enormes explosiones.

Muy asombrados, los soldados genéticos se quedaron observando a su creador sin poder creer lo que veían, puesto que ante ellos estaba un Sendra D. Fausto muy diferente al que conocían.

Abandonando su habitual sonrisa llena de bondad junto a su figura vieja y encorvada, el científico lucia mucho mas joven, con su rostro contorsionado por la ira y con los abultados músculos de su torso marcándose a través de la camisa que llevaba en esos momentos, muestra de su enorme fuerza física con la que acababa de batir a dos pacifistas.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEE!, ¡IMPLOSIBLEEEEEE!- Exclamaron estupefactos los marinos que estaban viendo sin poder creerse que dos pacifistas fueran derrotados con tanta facilidad.

-¡Fausto idiotaaaa!, ¿¡Qué crees que estas haciendo!- Le grito Vegapunk que acababa de salir por una puerta, detrás de el, todos los maltrechos soldados que no habían podido contener al anciano- ¡tu vida no corre peligro pero si continuas con esto ya nada podrá salvarte!

-¡Cierra la boca Vegapunk!- Le respondió en el mismo tono- ya has dicho lo que tenias que decir…

-¡Imbecil! ¿Quién arriesgaría su vida por esas cosas?, ¡ni siquiera son humanos!-

-Vegapunk- Musito Fausto al tiempo que los tres pacifistas restantes cambiaban de objetivo y se dirigían hacia el- tu quizás los veas como simples experimentos, maquinas, chatarra que puedes desechar cuando ya no te sirvan… nunca apegándote a nada, siempre has sido así, pero para mi, son mucho mas que mis creaciones… todos ellos… son mis hijos… así que te preguntare Vegapunk… ¿¡QUE CLASE DE PADRE SE QUEDA QUIETO SIN HACER NADA MIENTRAS UNOS COMPLETOS EXTRAÑOS ASESINAN A SUS HIJOS ENFRENTE DE ELLOS HUUUH!, ¡RESPONDEEEE!.

-Idiota descerebrado…- Musito el mas grande genio científico agachando la cabeza sabiendo que ya no podía hacer nada mas por su amigo.

-Cambio de objetivo… prioridad principal, Sendra D. Fenrir…-

Inmediatamente, los tres pacifistas dispararon sus rayos láser, Fausto pudo esquivar dos pero el tercero le dio en una pierna hiriéndosela de gravedad.

``Demonios, eh perdido velocidad, ya no soy tan rápido como cuando era joven´´

A duras penas, el doctor se puso de pie dándose vuelta para dirigirse a sus hijos.

-Se que muy probablemente ninguno de ustedes me considere su padre de la misma manera en la que para mi son mis hijos pero al menos, es mi deseo de que puedan continuar viviendo- Les dijo ante la sorprendida mirada de los adolescentes, algunos de los cuales y pese a su reputación de asesinos sangrientos estaban derramando lagrimas por su creador- si con la vida de este viejo inútil se pueden salvar tantas y tan maravillosas jóvenes vidas, entonces la daré mas que satisfecho… así que ahora…

Uno de los pacifistas volvió a embestir en su contra, pero fue detenido por Fausto con una sola mano, acto seguido tomo al gigante con su otro brazo y haciendo gala de su increíble fuerza lo levanto y arrojo contra una de las paredes ubicadas detrás de sus soldados haciendo un gran agujero en ella.

-¡CORRAN!- Les grito- ¡corran y no miren atrás!, ¡sálvense!

-¡Padre!- Grito uno de los jóvenes llevado por la emoción del momento.

-¡Vámonos!- Les dijo GR-9 al resto mientras tomaba a GR-5 entre sus brazos ayudándolo a levantarse- es el deseo de nuestro creador.

Los demás, siguiendo su ejemplo se pusieron de pie, ayudando a quienes estaban inconcientes o a los que no se podían poner de pie y empezaron a abandonar el lugar.

-¡Hey!, esas cosas se escapan- Exclamo el oficial superior señalándolos- ¡disparen!, ¡no los dejen escapar!

A su orden, los marinos se lanzaron sobre los fugitivos, mas una poderosa descarga eléctrica dejo fuera de combate a la mayoría deteniendo de paso el avance del resto.

-¡GR-7!, ¡tenemos que irnos!- Le dijo GR-4.

-Ve tu primero, yo iré después- Le respondió sin mirarlo, el rubio lo observo unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse con los demás.

-¡Se están escapando!, ¿Qué diablos hacen?-

-Pero señor, no podemos pasar, el viejo y ese chico nos bloquean el paso-

-En ese caso den la vuelta y persíganlos-

-¡Si señor!-

-Y ustedes pacifistas, ¿Qué están esperando?-

Los pacifistas, se agacharon un poco y comenzaron a abrir su boca de las que comenzaron a disparar varios láser consecutivos en dirección a Fausto y a Fenrir.

-Fenrir, ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?, ¡ve con tus hermanos!- Le dijo.

-No hasta que vengas con nosotros viejo- Le contesto el peliblanco.

-No digas estupideces y vete-

-Pero…Gohh!- El chico escupió sangre cuando uno de los láseres, que no supo quien le había disparado le atravesó el pecho arrojándolo hacia atrás hasta que…

-¡Justo a tiempo!- Exclamo GR-9 sosteniendo al peliblanco por los hombros antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué haces… tú aquí?- Lo cuestiono Fenrir.

-Lo mismo que tu- Fue la simple respuesta del pelivioleta- escucha, puede que ni entre nosotros hayamos desarrollado ese sentimiento de hermanos que el viejo siempre intentaba inculcarnos pero, todos y cada uno de nosotros lo queríamos, a nuestra propia y única manera, cada uno de nosotros respetábamos al viejo, el era el único en el mundo que siempre nos trataba con amabilidad a pesar de nuestra procedencia y del objetivo para el cual habíamos nacido… el… era el único en el mundo que nos trataba como a sus iguales… nos trataba como a humanos… y por esa razón, estoy aquí, yo tampoco quiero ver morir al viejo… ¡el maldito aun es demasiado joven para eso!

Mientras tanto, la pelea continuaba y uno de los robots se lanzo contra el doctor, lanzándole un puñetazo al estomago, que el anciano pudo bloquear con su propio brazo, no obstante la fuerza mayor de la maquina termino arrojándolo contra el muro que tenia detrás.

El anciano consiguió mantener el equilibrio y frenarse antes de impactar justo a tiempo para evadir otro golpe del segundo pacifista, al cual le dio un potente golpe en la cabeza que lo lanzo a varios metros.

Concentrado en sus dos oponentes, se había olvidado completamente del tercer pacifista, que le acertó uno de sus disparos, atravesándole uno de sus pulmones.

-Gahhhh… maldito…- Mascullo el doctor observando al susodicho ponerse de pie a sus espaldas, al tiempo que los otros dos se recuperaban y se le acercaban de frente- parece… que esto… no tardara demasiado.

-¡Padre!- Gritaron Fenrir y su compañero lanzándose en auxilio del viejo, no obstante fueron repelidos fácilmente por el pacifistas con sendos golpes en sus estómagos que los envío volando de regreso.

Una nueva andanada de disparos le dio de pleno en la cintura, el abdomen y el pecho, haciéndole perder mucha sangre, segundos después y sin dejar que se recupere del dolor un puño su hundió sin compasión en su estomago haciéndole vomitar mucha sangre y dejándolo arrodillado en el suelo.

Una de las maquinas se le acerco apuntándole a la cabeza.

-Objetivo confirmado… proceder a eliminarlo-

-Supongo… que hasta aquí eh llegado- Musito Fausto sintiendo como la vista se le nublaba y el cuerpo comenzaba a entumecérsele- vaya, siempre me había preguntado como seria mi propia muerte je je je… y ahora que estoy aquí… tan solo… me gustaría…

El anciano volteo apenas la cabeza en dirección de sus hijos que en ese momentos hacían esfuerzos sobre humanos para incorporarse y luego volvió su vista hacia Vegapunk, el único humano que quedaba de testigo en ese lugar.

Los ojos del genio científico más grandioso de todos los tiempos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver a la cara a su mejor amigo al que aun desde la distancia pudo verle mover los labios entregándole su último deseo.

-Tú… realmente eres… el más grande de todos los idiotas-

Instantes después el ataque del pacifista le atravesaba la cabeza, matándolo en el acto y enviándolo a una vida mejor dejando tan solo el cuerpo físico que se desplomaba al suelo sin vida pero con una enorme sonrisa marcada a fuego en sus labios.

Sendra D. Fausto, había muerto…

-¡PADRE!- Fenrir y su compañero llevados por la repentina ira se lanzaron coléricos contra el pacifista que les había arrebatado lo que mas querían en sus vidas, y allí en medio de un mar de lagrimas que ninguno se daba cuenta que estaba soltando llegaron ante la maquina.

Encendido en su electricidad combinada con su velocidad sobrehumana y fuerza Fenrir combinando sus ataques con los de GR-9 consiguieron abrir un gran agujero en el pecho del pacifista, el cual exploto segundos después… al menos… habían vengado a su padre.

-Enemigo confirmado… proceder a exterminarlo…- Recito la odiosa voz de uno de los pacifistas a punto de ultimarlo, en tanto el otro hacia lo propio con su compañero.

-Parece… que nuestra separación no durara mucho tiempo, viejo…- Murmuro el peliblanco esbozando una sonrisa al tiempo que poco a poco debido al esfuerzo y al cansancio se sentía perder el conocimiento.

-…-.

-…-.

-…-.

-… Oy, ¿ya te has despertado?- Le pregunto una voz familiar.

Aun algo aturdido, el chico abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la radiante luz del sol que encandilo sus ojos obligándolo a volver a cerrarlos.

-Si el sol te molesta, lo único que debes hacer es darte la vuelta para no mirarlo- Le aconsejo de nuevo la voz familiar.

Obedeciéndolo, el peliblanco se volteo quedando en cuatro patas sobre el suelo para darse cuenta que era de día y que ya no se encontraba dentro de las instalaciones que habían sido su hogar desde que naciera sino que estaba al borde de un altísimo acantilado, para luego levantar la cabeza y ver a apenas unos cinco o seis metros de el al mismísimo doctor Vegapunk, detrás del cual se hallaban los dos pacifistas que aun quedaran de la noche anterior.

-¿Estoy… vivo?-

-Claro que si- Le contesto el hombre- yo detuve el accionar de estas maquinas en el ultimo segundo antes de que los mataran a ti y a tu amiguito.

-¿Por qué motivo?, ¿no era acaso tu intención el exterminarnos?-

-Dirás la intención del Gobierno, para serte sincero, yo nunca tuve un real interés en ustedes…-

-Responde mi pregunta- Lo corto el chico sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo si estaba siendo educado o no.

-Debes tener muchas ganas de morirte en estos momentos ¿cierto?- Lo provoco el científico- bien, supongo que dejare pasar tu tono grosero… y en cuanto a lo anterior, solo estaba cumpliendo la ultima voluntad de mi mejor amigo… eso es todo.

-¿Mejor amigo?, que clase de amigo se queda viendo sin hacer nada-

-La clase de amigo que hizo todo lo humanamente posible por salvarle la vida sin ningún resultado- Le contesto el hombre con la voz un poco afectada- y ahora… recuerda esto chico… nadie… desea la muerte de su mejor amigo.

-¿Huh?-

El científico se dio la vuelta comenzando a marcharse.

-Tu nombre era Fenrir ¿verdad?, tu amigo, el pelivioleta se levanto hace horas y se marcho antes que tu, lo mismo con el resto de los tuyos y ahora te toca a ti- Le dijo- pacifistas… no lo maten.

Lentamente, ambas maquinas levantaron su mano y dispararon un rayo cada uno a los pies del peliblanco con lo que la parte del acantilado sobre la que estaba el chico se despeño y cayo al océano debajo suyo con adolescente y todo.

-¡AHHHHHH!-

Una vez solo, el doctor Vegapunk se detuvo unos segundos, pequeños sollozos se podían escuchar dentro de su casco.

-Este es… un día muy triste…- Musito empezando a marcharse con los dos pacifistas detrás suyo, no obstante, se pudo escuchar un pequeño bip dentro del bolsillo del científico justamente en donde el tipo tenia su mano guardada.

-Secuencia de autodestrucción… activada… comenzando cuenta atrás menos 2 minutos…-

Pasado ese tiempo, ambos pacifistas yacían en el suelo completamente destruidos.

-Lo siento pero… no puedo dejar a ningún testigo que sepa acerca de esto…-

Pasaron unos días, en los cuales la marea llevo el cuerpo de Fenrir a la deriva por el vasto mar, con mucha suerte de que ningún animal marino se lo comiera, finalmente el cuerpo quedo encallado en la playa de una pequeña isla casi desierta del Gran Line.

Y allí, una niña pequeña, que paseaba casualmente por la playa vio el cuerpo inconciente del peliblanco apresurándose a sacarlo del agua y reanimarlo.

-¿Cómo… ¿Cómo te llamas?- Le pregunto la niña con curiosidad.

-…-.

-… ¿Oh?, ¿eres mudo?, Hmm, pues en ese caso puedes…-

-… Fenrir…, Sendra… D… Fenrir…- Respondió el peliblanco al fin- ese es el nombre… que me dio mi padre…

**-+ Fin del Flash Back +-**

**##########-# L-ZNUSCRFB?F #-##########**

**Hasta acá, hasta acá, con esto es suficiente por hoy.**

**Hola mis amigos, ¿Cómo están? aquí estoy de nuevo, reportándome luego de tanto tiempo actualizando este fic y trayéndoles a ustedes el capitulo 4 de One Piece: La aventura continua, y lo hago junto al Capitulo 7 de One Piece: Vikingos… en otras palabras aquí les traigo ¡una doble ración de One Piece!, ¡que lo disfruten YA - HA!, y sumado a eso les informo que mañana estare subiendo el capitulo 8 de Alumno y Profesora, que en realidad tenia pensado subirlo junto a estos dos pero luego me arrepenti y decidi separar las subidas en dos dias je je je.**

**Con respecto al capitulo de hoy, el doctor Vegapunk aun no ah salido en la historia original, por lo que me fue muy difícil inventarle una personalidad que estoy seguro será muy distinta a la del manga (conociendo a Oda, seguro que terminara teniendo una personalidad extravagante (¿el típico genio loco de cabello desordenado?).**

**Bien, ahora, una pequeña aclaración, el Flashback de Fenrir esta dividido en dos partes, en la segunda (próximo capitulo) se mostrara el por que de su odio tan intenso hacia la marina.**

**Otra aclaración que me gustaría decir es que este fanfic, ya esta completamente planeado hasta el final así que no corre riesgo de ser abandonado y por ultimo añadir que este fic, es mas como un prologo, en donde me dedicare a presentar a los nuevos Mugiwaras (cuatro en total, Hmm, bueno, cuatro y medio XD).**

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora, déjenme un pequeñito review si son tan amables y nos leemos pronto, Sayonara… ¡y felices fiestas a todos!.**


End file.
